Cassia Flowers
by Imagination Live
Summary: A twelve year old girl has recurring nightmares that cause her to wake up screaming. She runs as they skitter and crawl in the darkness, screaming as they come closer and closer before finally grabbing her and pulling her back into the dark. What are these monsters? How are they really real? What do they want from her? What do they all have to do with the Doctor? OC, adventure
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who. Though I want to write for it someday ^^**

* * *

 _The dark breeze was enough to chill to the bone as she fumbled through the dark. Finding an object with her hand she inspected it, going over it slowly as she closed her eyes to help her concentrate. A loud clang echoed through the hallways as a latch was swung open. She stuck her hand in warily before jumping down, trembling madly as water splashed around her. It was to late to turn back now, she shivered through the water slowly, careful not to disturb the objects that bumped into her. She began to wade, then began to swim as the water level rose higher the further she went. She held he mouth tightly closed to smother the screech that ripped through her as she swam into her hard and cold surroundings. Feeling around she discovered a dry landing, she jumped up onto it careful not to fall back into the murky sludgy deep. It was a tunnel, feeling her way she crawled through, the slops and slurps of the sludge sending a chill up her spine every step. Her hand landed on warmth causing a whimper to shoot through her, her hand traced the object, she shivered as she identified it, squeaks echoed through the tunnel to confirm her fears. "Rats...!" she fought her way through the slime as swiftly as she could in the opposite direction of the noise but she could hear their cries echoing closer._

 _In her haste she fell. She screeched as she flailed, her hand landing onto a metal cylinder grasping it for dear life, she sighed in relief. Her hands slipped some as she felt goo drool onto her head making her shiver; like a cold bloody hand stroking down her face. Her feet fumbled for anything to grab onto, her hands slipping moment by moment. She kicked her legs a little too far, her hands slipped and she started falling into the darkness screaming. Her lungs expelling far more than she ever knew they could. She landed with a hard thump onto a wiry frame,_ _desperately_ _trying to think as she attempted to calm herself down. She jumped as the frame shifted and laughed cruelly, "Did you really think you could escape Nghyon?"_

She woke up screaming and thrashing in her sheets, "Shh... Everything's going to be okay," she shivered as she clutched hold of the man tightly.

"Daddy...!"

"It's okay Alisia, everything's going to be alright."

"It-it was her again... The same nightmare..."

"Everything's going to be okay. It was just a dream."

"It feels so real..."

"It's okay." her dad told her as he stroked her hair.

She sniffled, "I was so scared..." He shushed her into she fell into sleep again.

"I heard we're getting a new substitute teacher for homeroom!" Shelley jumped excitedly before examining her friend, "Didn't you hear me Alisia?"

Alisia looked up, "Hmm?"

"Sheesh... It looks like you haven't slept in weeks..."

"I've been having nightmares..." she mumbled.

"The same one?" she nodded in reply. "That must mean something right?"

She shook her head, "Dad said it's just an interpretation of one of my fears or something..."

"You think it's real?" Shelley asked.

Alisia shook her head vigorously before biting her lip, "No. Nothing like that could be real." Doubts swam in her mind as the images and feelings grew more vibrant.

"That'd be scary..."

The two headed to their classroom when Alisia stopped abruptly, she looked up to see a man in a blue pinstriped suit staring back at her. Emotions bubbled inside her as his looked intensified from something akin to shock and... Hope...? She felt the strangest urge to run to him and hug him as tight as she could, _What am I thinking? I don't even know him!_ She closed her eyes as his emotions wrapped around her, a warm breeze embracing her taking her breath away. She'd never felt a mixture like this before; joy, fear, longing, hope, loneliness, sadness, love, but the strongest one was pain... She staggered under the weight of his aura, she gasped in air before laboriously opening her eyes. Her books were spread across the floor, she cast her gaze down to hide from the staring faces of her classmates. She grabbed her books one by one, cradling them in her arm. Shoes appeared in her vision and she looked up, "Here let me help you."

"I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She could feel the concern radiating from him as he handed her, her notebook.

"J-just got a bit dizzy."

"Maybe you should head to the nurse's office," he said.

"I'm fine. Really," Alisia stood up.

Shelley walked closer to him, lowering her voice before she spoke, "She hasn't been sleeping well."

Alisia glared at her. "Let's go to the nurse." She looked up at him pleadingly, "I'll carry your books."

Alisia sighed and handed them to him, "I'll see you later. Get some rest okay?" Shelley waved.

The two walked in silence before the man said, "... I'm... Mr. Smith. I'm substituting for Mr. Green today."

"Alisia."

He paused for a moment, "Have you been eating well?" She bit her lip and clenched her hands around her bag before nodding, "You don't seem so sure about that."

"... I haven't had much of an appetite."

He stopped, "You need to eat."

"I know... I just keep thinking about my nightmares..." She froze in alarm.

"Nightmares?"

"It's-it's nothing!" she quickened her step.

"Nightmares aren't nothing," she could feel the worry and the intensity of his emotions seeping in once more and held her head. "Hey. Hey. Easy now," she opened her eyes to see him holding onto her.

"... What...?"

"You're swaying Alisia," she looked at him closely, the scenery around her began to change and she could hear him screaming for her. Tears seeped from her eyes as her mind burned, "Hey!"

She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright white lights, "You're okay." A blonde woman stood above her.

"... Mum...?" she mumbled.

"No, sweetheart. I'm nurse Applegould."

"I want my mum..."

"I've already contacted your parents. You're going to be fine." She smiled, "That new teacher John Smith is so sweet. He brought you in here and was so worried about you that he didn't want to leave you!" she chuckled "I almost had to push him out."

"Dad..?"

"What'd you say honey?"

Alisia closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

 _Darkness surrounded her. She was floating... Weightless... Yet so cold... Her fingers stiffened as she drifted... Lights glistened in the distance... Cold, so tired... A bright ball came into view; yellow and wispy. Everything grew dimmer as her eyes blurred, drifting shut with a light crackle._

She gasped filling her lungs with air as she coughed, "Hey, you're okay."

"Dad..?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here. I'm here." She scanned her surroundings as she clung to him; a pale blue room with lacy white curtains, science and math trophies, and a fluffy brown teddy bear smiling on top of green sheets. She relaxed and snuggled closer to him. "Another nightmare?"

She nodded, "A different one..."

She could feel his surprise; she'd had the same nightmare for the past few months. She told him the dream, expressing how she could feel the pressure and cold slicing into her body. "You'll be okay. Everything's going to be alright," she could feel the uncertainty in his voice and curled up tighter.

"You need to get more rest. And eat," he added, "You have to eat."

"... Okay..."

He hugged her, "I know things have been tough since your mum died, but everything's going to be okay..."


	2. Forgotten Memories

"You could have told me you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That girl. I saw the way you looked at her. You know her don't you?"

He took in a shaky breath and nodded, "... I'm so glad she's alright..."

"I don't know why you're coming to school. You nearly passed out yesterday!" Shelley told her.

"And mess up my perfect attendance?" she joked, "Fat chance."

"Does your dad know about this?"

Alisia gave her a sheepish grin, "More or less..."

"You snuck out didn't you?" she laughed.

"Well... I guess... Technically... Yeah..."

"Most people ditch school but here you are sneaking out of the house to go to school. No wonder people think you're weird!" Shelley teased. Alisia looked down, "Come on. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"... Maybe I am a bit weird... Do you think so...?"

She scoffed, "No, you're the most normal, level-headed person I know."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome! Come on! You missed science yesterday and guess who's subbing? Mr. Smith is an adorably sweet teacher!" Alisia gave her a horrified expression. "Ew! I don't mean like that!"

"Thank god! He's old enough to be our dad!"

The two arrived early for science, Mr. Smith looked up to greet them and his smile faltered, "Are you alright? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Alisia gave him a smile, "I'm fine. I got some sleep last night and I'm feeling all better now!" She could tell he didn't believe her. "I'm okay! Honestly!" she dug through her bag and pulled out a binder, "I even did last night's science homework!"

Shelley smirked, "She forced me to tell her yesterday's homework assignment. Ms. Perfectionist has five awards in science alone."

Alisia blushed. A proud approving smile spread across Mr. Smith's face, "Brilliant! I love to see more science geniuses!" He took the homework from her and graded it on the spot, a grin spread across his face. He grabbed out a pen and marked the paper, "All perfect except for this little mark right here," he pointed to the mark, underneath it he had drawn a red 'T'. "Now see if we were doing..." He popped open a marker and wrote on the board; going way beyond college level science. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I think so..." She nodded. "So if I did..." Shelley gaped as the two spoke in what seemed like another language. Alisia felt pure joy and pride and... love...? Continue to radiate out of him the more they interacted and oddly enough an overwhelming sense of warmth built up in her heart.

The bell rang and students began to pour in, "Okay, science nerd back to your seat," Shelley joked.

Alisia watched Mr. Smith closely, he looked so familiar... From his spiky brown hair to his converse shoes, to his strange aura. _And this feeling, what is this..?_ She thought. She felt a strange tugging sensation in the back of her head like something wanted to come inside. She rubbed the base of her neck with her hand as she tried to desensitize herself. He glanced over smiling at her encouragingly, she blushed and smiled back. She didn't know why but in his presence she felt safer and stronger... As her thoughts drifted though she began to clench her fists; an overwhelming feeling of terror welling inside her. A stinging sensation burned through her scalp, penetrating her head, she clenched her teeth and hands as she fought to regain control, but the feeling grew stronger, threatening to rip her apart.

Before she could think she was tearing a page out of her binder and drawing rapidly as if she was possessed. After some time her shoulders relaxed as the sensation tearing through her ebbed into a dull throb. "Alisia?" She jumped, Mr. Smith's face was drawn tight with concern. She swept her gaze across the class frantically as she realized everyone was leaving. Is class over already...? Her eyes returned to Mr. Smith examining her paper; extreme fear and pain radiating from him. She followed his gaze to her paper, she backed away from it when she realized what she'd done, her chair jumping across the floor as she did so. She swallowed hard, her chest tightening into a knot and her head swimming as she tried to fight back tears. His silence sent her into a panic, making her want to run, to escape! After a long moment he reached a trembling hand out to cover the drawing, pulling it from her view, "Shelley, can I speak to her alone for a moment?" Shelley looked at her friend concerned before nodding and leaving. They were alone in the room... She moved to run but broke into tears instead. She jumped when he pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"... Mummy..."

"... Yes... I know... I'm sorry, Cassie... I'm so sorry..." He stroked her hair.

Cassie; that name rang with familiarity through her head... _The woman in the picture called me that..._ A feeling tugged at her mind forcing her to speak, "Mummy..."

"Shh... I know honey... I know... I am so so sorry." She held her head as pain flashed through again, "Hey, no. It's okay." He put his fingers on her temples, closing his eyes until he felt her limp form sag into him. "You'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you anymore, sweetie."

She awoke in his arms moments later, the aching pain had once again subsided into a dull reminder. "Who are you...? Really...?"

Before he could answer the bell rang once more, "You need to rest. I'll take you to the nurse's office," He paused a moment, "I'll talk to you after school okay?"

"Bu-but my attendance-!"

"You showed up, but you need to rest. It happens to the best of us," She wanted to argue but the stern tone in his voice stopped her, "You need to rest." He carried her bag as they walked to the nurse's office. She looked out the window to the right and saw her classmates playing outside; break time.

A teacher grinned as she walked down the hall towards them, "Mr. Smith," she nodded.

"Ms. Noble."

A smile drifted across his face when he saw her, "Is she your mate?" she found herself asking.

He grinned at her, "Yeah, we're the best of friends."

"That's cool. Shelley's my best mate."

"I'm glad you have loyal friends."

"Well, it's just Shelley... Everyone else thinks I'm weird."

"And what's wrong with that? All the best people are!" he grinned at her.

"I guess so... I don't like it... It's like they can feel it..." She drifted off. She pursed her lips, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"... I am different..."

He smirked, "I know. I am too."

"I mean really different... Like different... Different..." she breathed in heavily, "And they can feel it. They can feel how different I am... I know they don't know what it is, but I know they can feel it..."

"You're special, unique in the best of ways. I can feel it and I know it," he beamed at her.

She blushed, "Thanks."

They stopped at a door, "I'll talk to you after school and explain everything. But first you need to rest up. Get some more sleep. And don't forget to eat. I will be checking in with the nurse to make sure you've done both, got it?" he gave her a smirk.

She blushed and nodded before turning to go. She paused and looked back at him, biting her lip a few moments before saying, "It feels like... We've met before... You're more than just my teacher... Aren't you...?"

His face lit up, "Yes. I've been looking for you for so long Cassia..."

There was that name again, _Cassia..._ "You've been looking for me...?"

He pet her hair and held her face in his hands, a few tears slid down his face, "... Ever since you were just a little girl..." his voice shook forcing him to swallow, "I'm so glad you're okay," his voice broke and he hugged her close kissing her hair. She felt his tears land in her hair and was surprised to find that she was crying too, he shushed her softly, "I'm here now. I'm going to keep you safe, okay?" The bell rang again and withdrew from their hug, "Now..." he cleared his throat, "You need to rest. I'll tell you more later. I promise," he smoothed her hair over her ear and kissed her forehead before leading her into the nurse's office.

She nodded before wiping her eyes, "Thanks," she hugged him once more before she took the cot nearest to the window. He smiled at her, she didn't have to be an empath to tell how hesitant he was in leaving but finally he did.

 _Who is he..? How do I know him...? And what is this... Feeling...? My heart hurts but it feels lighter... Happier..._ She cuddled into the blankets with a smile.

 _"Cassie!"_

 _Once again she saw nothing but darkness, "Mummy!"_

 _"Stop! Please! Just let us go!"_

 _There was that same voice again, raspy and filled with cruelty, "Little Nghyon..." Sharp dagger like objects raked across her scalp and neck, "Too young to provide enough sustenance..."_

 _"Please!" her mother begged._

 _"But here we have two ripe Nghyons. Which shall we feed upon first?"_

 _"Mummy!" she cried._

 _"Please! She needs me...! You can't take care of her! You don't know what she needs to grow!"_

 _There was a lengthy moment of silence, "That is well," the creature spoke in a gravely language before she heard her mother whimper, "You shall take care of her until she is ripe, then we shall feed upon her," she paused and spoke louder, "We'll gather more to feast upon tonight..." An eerie skittering sound filled the area._

She took in mouthfuls of air before sitting up and rubbing her face, "Another nightmare..." she mumbled. "What is a Nghyon...?" she wondered. She checked the time on her wrist, "I slept that long!?" She pulled the sheet off and slung her bag over her shoulder as she got up. "Ms. Applegould?" No answer. She stepped out into the office and looked around, _Deserted_. She walked outside into the hallway, once again looking around to see no one. The silence was eerie as the skin prickled on the back of her neck, "Hello?" No answer. She swallowed the lump in her throat, stepping lightly through the hallway, straining her ears to hear beyond her rapidly beating heart. Her first thought was to find Mr. Smith, she didn't know how or why, but he would protect her wouldn't he? She quickly and quietly hurried through the hallways to his classroom her heart beating faster and faster as the silence rang around her. She turned into a new hallway towards room 307 when she froze, "M-Mr. Green?" she backed up a step, "I thought you were out sick..."

His face was paler than usual as it twisted into a crooked smile, "I feel better now. Shouldn't you be getting to your last class?"

"Y-yeah..! I was just about to head over there..."

"I'll walk with you."

She tried to relax her mind as it tried to force herself into brainstem mode; fight, flight, or freeze. A sickening feeling radiated through her as her stomach sunk into dread, she gulped taking a step away from him, "Th-that's okay!" Her body kept telling her to run but she held onto her sanity like a lifeline. "You have a class to teach..."

"Bah! Someone else is teaching today. Walking with you would just postpone me from a mountain of paperwork," he chuckled, "Let's go together." She backed up a few more steps and saw the smile fall from his face.

"You don't talk like Mr. Green..." she jumped as she backed into the wall.

"Pity... I thought I was doing a good job..." Her eyes widened and without even thinking she bolted down the hallway. "It's pointless to run Nghyon! There's no way to escape!" its hissing echoed after her. She blinked, suddenly finding herself down the street from the school. Her breath rasped as she heard her heart beating in her ears. Without any real thought she continued running, but wasn't sure where until her house appeared around the corner. _No! No! No! He'll hurt dad!_ She wanted to stop but didn't know where else to go. She flung open the door, "Alisia! What the- Why are you crying!? What happened!?"

She grabbed onto him, "It's gonna hurt me!"

"What!? What's going on?"

"The creatures from my nightmares!" she wailed.

"Alisia, they don't exist."

"Yes they do! They killed her! They killed my mum!"

He froze. "Alisia..."

"They killed her!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." he hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you okay?"

"They killed her! They'll kill you too! They want me! They'll never stop looking for me!" she sobbed.

He held her face in his hands, "Alisia. Calm down. You're hyperventilating." Her knees shook as black spots danced in front of her eyes. He caught her and set her down on the couch. "Breathe slowly. Shh... Slowly. Calm down... It's okay..." He put his hand on her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm going to go lock the doors and windows. Will that make you feel better?"

"Don't leave me!" she whimpered.

"Hey, no. Of course not," He held onto her as they locked the house together, ending in her room. "See? No one can get in now."

"It won't matter..." she whimpered.

"Alisia... Do you remember my promise?"

"What...?"

"The first day we met I promised I would always take care of you, that I would always protect you."

Her heart stopped, "... Y-you're not my dad...?" His words clicked into her head bringing back a wave of painful feelings as she tried to flush out the images.

"Hey of course I am," he paused, "You don't remember your mum and I adopting you when you were seven?" He paused and pet her as he held her close, "I'm not your birth father but I still love you and will always protect you..."

"Bu-but so then...?" her head spun, "... My mum... My birth mum... She-she was with me... They-they took us-they kidnapped us...!" Her eyes blurred with tears.

"I'm so sorry... But I'm here..."

They both jumped when they heard the doorbell. He moved to get up, "No! Don't!" she pulled his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm here." The front door opening echoed up the staircase. Her dad cursed before going over to the corner of her room and retrieving her softball bat.

"No! It'll hurt you!"

"Stay here."

"Cassia!" a voice called from below.

"M-Mr. Smith...?" Hurried footsteps ascended the staircase and the door swung open. "Wait stop!"

"Whoa!" Mr. Smith ducked her dad's swing.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he readied the bat.

He sputtered for a moment before ignoring him and turning his attention to Alisia, "Are you okay?"

"I said what are you doing here!?" he moved in between them.

"I was coming to check on her!" he gave him a sideways glance before looking back at Alisia, "They didn't touch you did they?" She shook her head.

Her dad looked for her answer before shouting at Mr. Smith, "Why the hell did you break into our house!?"

"I told you, I was checking on her!"

"Y-you don't just break into people's houses!"

"She's in danger. If they find her they'll-," he glanced at her before continuing, "... They can't find her!" he finished as he dug into his pockets and pulled out a wallet before flipping it open. "You're the police?" he scoffed.

"It's blank..." Alisia mumbled.

"I don't believe you."

"Dad," They both looked over to her. "It's okay."

"No it is not!" he roared as he sent another death filled glare at Mr. Smith.

"You're her-," Mr. Smith started but her dad pushed him out the door and down the staircase. She went over to the landing to eavesdrop on them.

"Get out of our house!"

"I'm not leaving!" he said quietly as he leaned close to him. Her dad opened his mouth to speak but he cut him off, "I have been searching for her and her mother ever since they were taken from me and I will not let anyone stand in the way of me protecting my daughter again!"

Her eyes widened, "... Dad...!?" she dropped to her knees. _He's... He's my dad..._ She held her head as a violent memory broke through.

 _She was running. Finally able to escape... The area before her was lit by the light of a sun shining through the pale glass like moonlight, she rubbed her eyes at just the mild intensity of sunlight before looking behind her into the darkness. "Light..." She stared out the window for some time, soaking up the beauty of it. She jumped and spun around when she heard footsteps. She bristled and tried to hide when a man spotted her and ran towards her, "Cassie!" he pulled her into his arms holding her close, "Oh, Cassie! I'm so glad you're okay!"_

 _"Who...?"_

 _He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "I'm your daddy," He held his forehead to hers._

 _"You-you looked different before..."_

 _"I regenerated," he kissed her forehead._

 _"You're in my head..."_

 _"We're connected telepathically, so no matter what happens you'll always know its me and I'll always know its you."_

 _She buried her face in his shoulder and whimpered, "Mummy's gone..."_

 _He hugged her tighter, "I know, Cassia. I'm so sorry..." he picked her up, "We need to go, honey."_

 _She held onto him as tight as she could as he rushed back the way he had come. "Daddy..."_

 _"It's okay. We're gonna be okay."_

 _"I wanna go home..."_

 _"I'm taking you home right now. Don't worry."_

 _Lights turned on around them, stinging her eyes, "It hurts!" she whimpered._

 _"Close your eyes. It'll be okay."_

 _She buried her face into his shoulder further as she heard skittering around them, "Daddy!"_

 _"I've got you," He started running but the skittering grew louder making her shake violently, "It's okay. I'm here." He stopped abruptly as something hissed in front of him, "I won't allow you to hurt her anymore," he warned._

 _"We shall feast upon you both," It hissed._

 _Cassia heard a strange whirring sound, "I won't tell you again."_

 _"And who are you to make such demands?"_

 _"I'm the Doctor."_

 _"Doctor who?"_

 _"I'm the Doctor. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. The only survivor of the last great Time War and destroyer of the Daleks." The whirring noise grew louder, "And you_ will _let us leave."_

 _A cruel raspy laugh echoed from within her, "Ah! I have not feasted upon a Time Lord in many centuries! I hold such a fondness for that delicious blood! Mmm..."_

 _She whimpered, "Daddy..."_

 _"Everything will be alright Cassia," he whispered into her ear._

 _"The little Nghyon is half Time Lord? Oh, this is good...!"_

 _She could feel her father's hearts beat faster as she spoke, fear rising within him. He suddenly burst into movement; she heard screeching as machines sparked and exploded. There was so much noise around her it hurt! She cried out in fear when she hit the ground, her dad shielding her with his body. She heard him cry out in pain, "Daddy!" She looked up at him, braving the light with her eyes._

 _"I'm OK-agh!"_

 _"Please! Please don't hurt him! I'll stay, just please!"_

 _"No you will not!" he huffed. "You're coming with me. Where we'll both-," he clenched his jaw, "Be safe..."_

 _She wasn't sure what happened next but found herself being held by one of the hideous monsters who kept her chained in the darkness. She struggled, "Daddy!" several of them had punctured long needle-like appendages into his back holding him into place. She flailed, "Stop! Please!" her foot hit the wall as she reached out to him._

 _An alarm sounded, mauve lights flashing rapidly as they heard the scrape of metal and an electronic voice, "Bay doors now opening."_

 _Her dad screaming for her was the last thing she saw before the air was sucked from her lungs like a vacuum... So cold... The creatures floated limply around her as they drifted through space. A yellow ball of light hazily crossed into view as her mind slowed and the darkness overtook her._

She gasped for air, "Dad...!" She stood slowly, using the railing for support when something grabbed her from behind and pulled her into her bedroom. She screamed as the smell of rotting flesh burned through her nostrils. She coughed and struggled but the creature wrapped tighter around her. "Daddy!" she screeched moments before they entered the room.

The Doctor held a small metal cylinder in her direction. "Let her go!"

"We shall feast upon you both tonight Time Lord," it hissed.

"I'm warning you."

"Such an idle threat!" It laughed. "You were not able to help her then, nor will you now." It positioned it's needle-like claw to the base of her throat. "But, such a delicious treat is hard to wait for..."

 _Help me!_ Her eyes pleaded into the Doctor's own.

He glanced to her right and she followed his gaze, a thought entered her mind, **_Turn it on!_** She slammed her hand onto her stereo alarm clock making it blare. She fell to the ground as the creature threw her screeching, "Cover your ears!" he warned as he sonic-ed the machine until the pitch rose higher and higher, the creature wailing more intensely with each note until it exploded into violent chunks of blackish, reddish, purplish goop.

"What the hell is going on!?" her human father asked.

The Doctor knelt beside her, "Are you alright?" he pet her hair gently.

She nodded vigorously as she shook, "I-I remembered-," she swallowed, "You-you tried to save me before but I-I flew out the bay doors...!"

"I'm so sorry," he told her.

"... You're really her birth father...?" he muttered in disbelief.

Her birth father held her hand and kissed it before continuing to pet her hair, "I missed you so much! I've been so worried! So scared I'd never be able to hold you again!" he squeezed her tight, "My baby girl...!" he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

He kissed her hair before holding her face with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I'm sorry. But we have to go, Cassie. It's not safe for you here anymore."

"But-wait-!" her father started.

"I'm sorry."

His mouth gaped before he firmly shut it. "You can keep her safe?"

"What?" Alisia asked alarmed.

"Yes," Mr. Smith confirmed.

"Bu-but-," she started crying, "You wanna get rid of me don't you?"

"No! No of course not! I love you!" He knelt beside them and pet her.

"It's all my fault they died isn't it!? I killed both of my mums...! That's why you want me to leave!"

"That's not true! It wasn't your fault!" he grabbed her face with both hands, "Never once have I blamed you for her death. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't," she shook her head, "I told you! They were there!" She could feel him tense. "It's all my fault!"

"Cassia," she looked at the Doctor, "Both of your mums were trying to protect you but that doesn't mean it was your fault okay? Your birth mum, Lydia... They would have taken her whether you were there or not..."

"I'm sorry," she told her human father.

"I don't blame you. I blame them. Never you. Okay? You're my daughter, I would've done the same to protect you if I was there."

"We'll visit sometime, alright?" he turned to the man, "I'm the Doctor."

"John."

"I'll take of her and everything else. I promise."

"Don't let those things hurt her."

"Never again," he agreed. "Cassia- or- Alisia, pack your things," she did as she was told after giving John one last hug. "Do you have a mobile?" he asked ushering with his hand.

John pulled his out, "Why?"

"I'm giving it an upgrade," he sonic-ed the phone before handing it back, "You can call anywhere in time or space now. Where's Alisia's mobile?"

"She doesn't have one."

"I'll have to get her one so she can call you," He nodded.

"Oh! And I also gave you my number and a few of my friends. Call them if you run into any kind of alien emergency."

"Alien emergency," he forced a chuckle, "Never thought I'd be hearing anyone say that..."

"I'm ready."

They both turned to her, John giving her a bear hug. "I don't want you to leave, but I know you'll be safer with him... Please... Come back soon okay?"

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "The TARDIS, my space ship, is also a time machine," the Doctor said, "So we might even be back to visit in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting," she saw him force a smile through the painful emotions lingering just below the surface.

"I'm sorry."

"Be happy and have fun. But most importantly come back safe okay?" She nodded. "I love you." They said their goodbyes, giving each other one last hug.


	3. Cassidia

He had his arm wrapped around her as they walked, keeping her close, "What are those creatures? A-and why do they keep calling me a 'Nghyon'? What is that?" she asked.

"Micuidili. An alien species with human and mosquito-like characteristics... Nghyon... Is there word for your and your mum's species..."

"They-they ate her..."

He hugged her, "I know... I'm so sorry..."

"They made me watch... I-I can remember now..."

He held her tighter, "... I am so so sorry, sweetheart..."

"Why...? Why did they take us...?"

He paused for a moment, "They suck the life out of other humanoid species but their favorite are our species; your mum and mine... I'm so sorry, Cassia..."

"... Mum used to call me her little flower..." she remembered. "... Why am I remembering all of this now?"

"Because of our telepathic bond... It's part of the reason you collapsed the other day and needed rest."

"... Cassia flowers...?"

"The Cassia's you know arrived here from an asteroid and micro-evolved to better adapt to Earth's environment. But the Cassia's home planet is Cassidia; sixty-five percent of the planet is covered in them," he smirked, "The only planets with Cassia's are the two that you've been to."

"What's special about the Cassia though?"

He grinned, "Cassidia is where your mum and I first met..."

"It is? C-can we go there?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"Can you tell me more about mum?" she asked as they rounded the corner to her school.

"She was beautiful," his face lit up, "I first saw her dancing in one of the many meadows. She looked just like one of the Cassias in her flowing yellow dress... She saw me watching and smiled before inviting me to dance with her. I was a bit embarrassed but I did," he chuckled, "We fell in love, got married... And then we had you," he smiled at her, "You look so much like your mother."

"I do?"

He nodded, "Just like her."

"I-I think I want to be called Cassia for a while..."

He smiled, "I'm glad." They stopped at the entrance to the large gray school building. "The TARDIS is inside. We'll be safe there."

As soon as they heard footsteps they were on alert, the Doctor's arm around her protectively as he armed his sonic in the other, "There you are spaceman! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Donna grinned, "And who's this?"

"My daughter Cassia."

Donna beamed at them, "It's nice to meet you," she grinned in a knowing way at the Doctor before shaking her hand, "Donna Noble."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I've been hearing about this clever girl all day from her teachers," she told him, "The star pupil they say. Got 5 awards in science, 11 in maths, 3 in English, and 1 in history."

He grinned, "I'm proud of you, Cassia."

Cassia blushed, "Most of those were just certificates, I only have 3 actual awards..."

"Rubbish! An award is an award, you should be proud of yourself!"

"I am," she smiled.

"Good! I wonder where you get it from?" Donna smirked. The Doctor beamed. "Must be her mum."

"Hey!" the Doctor said. The trio entered the gymnasium, Donna enthusiastically telling her what to expect with her dad and making her laugh.

Cassia's eyes lit up when she entered the TARDIS, "So what do you think?" Donna asked.

"Whoa! It's amazing!" Something tugged at her mind and she held her head, "Dad?"

"What's wrong?"

"My head," she wobbled. He steadied her, "I-I can feel-," she groaned.

He set her down and spread his fingers across her temples, "Look at me okay. I'm going to help settle your mind. Just relax. If there's a memory you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it. Okay?"

She nodded and immediately she was standing in the doorway of her mind; doorways stood on either side for a rather long ways before ending in a locked door at the end. It stood out from the rest; a large black wrought iron door with a complex locking mechanism and strange ornate circles lining it. "What's in there?" she asked.

"I don't know." He walked closer, choosing to ignore the other archways for a moment. "High Gallifreyan."

"What?"

"My home Planet was Gallifrey... I wasn't able to teach you much Gallifreyan or High Gallifreyan..." he smoothed his hands over the symbols.

"'Darker memories of love'...?"

He riveted his eyes to her, "I didn't teach you that much. How did you read that?"

"Th-that's what you were thinking isn't it?"

"Yes but... Never mind. You're tapping into my mind. My memories..."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't apologize. It's good. It means you're using your abilities a lot better than I had anticipated, given your training."

"Okay..."

"Can you open it...?"

She backed up, "I-I don't think I want to..."

"It's okay. Let's go to the other doors." He linked his hand in hers before going to the nearest doorway and walking through.

 _She stood in the middle of a field of yellow flowers, beside her was her mother; her bright green eyes shining with laughter as Cassia picked a flower and weaved it into her mum's flowing brunette hair. Her mum snuggled with her until Cassia jumped when someone tickled her. She turned to see her dad grinning at her, "Dada!" she cooed as she pounced on him, cuddling her face into his chest._

 _He chuckled, "I love you too, Cassia," he kissed her cheek, and she could feel his curly brown ringlets tickle her face making her laugh "You're daddy's special little girl aren't you?"_

 _"Don't forget me!" her mum teased, "She's my little baby too!" she tugged on her lightly making the child giggle. "She's my little girl!"_

 _"Mine!" he pulled back._

 _"No mine!" Cassia giggled as they play fought over her._

Cassia grinned, "I really like that memory."

"Me too," he ruffled her hair. They went to the next door and stepped inside. She froze as the scene whirled around her, darkness filling her vision... But the screaming! The unbearable screaming! Before she knew it he was rocking her and shushing her, "Shh... It's okay."

"Mummy..." she whimpered.

"Shh..." He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the TARDIS hallways "I've got you." A door appeared in front of him, opening to reveal a bedroom. It looked nearly identical to her other room. The scheme was all the same except for the added space and items; a large library of her favorite books was arranged like a tree leading to the window which unfolded into a reading nook, a desk with a high tech computer sat next to it with plenty of space for other papers and things she may want. He set her on the bed, sitting next to her and holding her. He reached beside the bed and found a frame.

"I-is that...?"

"Your mum and I on Cassidia."

"You look so different..."

"That was two regenerations ago... It's been over 42 years since I last saw you..."

"I-I'm only twelve!"

"I'm so glad it hasn't been that long for you."

"H-how old was I...? When we were kidnapped?"

"... You were barely three years old... I found you again when you were five... That's when you flew out the bay doors..."

"H-how did you know mum-...? You-you said you already knew...

His face shadowed over with the memory, "... I could feel her pain... And then..."

"... It stopped..." she buried her face in his shoulder.

He breathed in heavily, "... Yes..."

"C-can you feel what I'm feeling?" she said after a few minutes.

"Sometimes... The more we spend time with each other the better we'll be able to connect."

"Wh-what else can Time Lords do? Can you all travel in time? A-and what was mum? She's not human."

"We did... But Gallifrey is gone now... You and I are the last Timelords..."

"Wh-what!? H-how!?"

"A war... The Time War... It was a huge battle between the Timelords and the Daleks... I was the only one who could end it... End the bloodshed." he looked so weary as he spoke, "I put a Time Lock on it... No one can ever see Gallifrey again..."

She hugged him, "I'm sorry..."

He finished explaining his species before pausing, "I met your mum a few years before the battle ended... She helped me heal..." he drifted, "She's a Starchild. You're half Starchild half Timelord... You said the others at school treated you differently-."

"I'm not even human..."

"No," he shook his head, "They were sensing that you were a Starchild."

"What?"

"Starchildren have the ability to delve into peoples memories and emotions; their soul. That's why you can feel other people's emotions; you're an empath, but not a regular empath, you're much stronger. Without that, their other telepathic abilities and the tangible spirit energy running through their body, Starchildren are basically human."

"So Starchildren are humans with psychic abilities?"

"From another planet, yes."

"Wh-what planet?"

"It's a secret to the rest of the galaxy."

"Why?"

He paused, "The tangible spiritual energy running through their bodies makes them highly sought after as an energy source; usually fuel, but in some cases food..." She shivered as she cuddled closer, "I'm going to keep you safe."

"How old are you?"

He paused for a moment and smirked, "Old... So old," she gave him a look which made him smile, "905."

"Wow...! Dad-my human dad is 47! And I thought _he_ was old!"

He chuckled, "Are your dads too old?"

She laughed, "No."

"Good. Come on!" he hopped up.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to see Cassidia," he grinned, "Or I could show you the rest of the TARDIS?"

She jumped up, "Show me where you met her!"

She ran through the door and out into the hallway making him laugh, "Wait up!"

Donna jumped when Cassia ran through the hallway, "I wasn't expecting you two to come back so quickly."

"We're going to another planet!" Cassia jumped excitedly.

The Doctor grinned, "To the planet Cassidia with meadows filled with flowers!"

"Cassia flowers," she explained to Donna.

Donna smiled, "Sounds beautiful!"

"Cassia," he ushered her over to him, "I'm going to teach you a little about flying the TARDIS."

"Which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space!" Donna grinned.

"Here. Pull down this lever. Okay, now roll this wheel downwards, and then," he went to the other side of the console, "Donna will you press that dial? Okay, Cassia now use this," he pulled a stick out of the console and showed her how to use it, "Slowly okay?" He went over to another few buttons and dials before grabbing a hammer and whacking a bell. "And Cassia?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hold on." he flipped a switch upwards, "Allons-y!" The TARDIS shook erratically for a few minutes before it just stopped and they all landed on the ground, the trio laughing.

"Even better than a roller coaster!" she laughed.

He hopped up quickly, "Outside those doors is a brand new planet!" he waved his hand towards the door.

"Really?" she hopped as she jumped towards the door.

"Wait! Wait a minute!"

"What?" they asked.

"I'm going first!"

"To make sure he got the planet right," Donna smirked at Cassia.

He either didn't hear or didn't care because the next moment he had grabbed his trench coat and slung it over his shoulder as he stepped outside, "Ah!" he exclaimed, "Sweet fresh air! Come on, out you come!"

Donna allowed her out next. Cassia gaped; twin moons hung high in the sky above the mountains sparkling with snow and fresh capped trees, they stood in a meadow surround by soft yellow cassias as far as the eye could see. Little blue and white wisp-like creatures floated around them making a soft tinkling chime as they drifted closer, the air around them seemed to glow as the creatures sung in their native tongue. A beautiful mixture of bells, chimes, and the soft voice of the breeze, like singing angels. "It's so beautiful...!"

"It's beautiful!" Donna breathed.

The Doctor smiled softly at her, "This was her favorite place in the universe."

"I can see why!" Donna said.

"Yeah!" Cassia agreed.

He walked over to her, "You wanted to see where we met?"

She nodded vigorously before looping her arm in his. "I'll let you two catch up," Donna said, "Unless there's some giant alien thing that I have to be worried about," she smirked at him.

"It's the most peaceful planet in the universe."

She chuckled, "Last time you said something like that we were nearly sacrificed!"

He scowled, "I was a few centuries off. This time I'm at the correct point in time!"

She smirked and shook her head, "You two have fun then."

The Doctor led them through the fields, "You nearly got sacrificed?"

"I'll tell you later," he smiled at her.

"Okay."

They arrived at the base of a tree, "I was sitting here when she arrived." They sat down, "She didn't notice me and began dancing," he pointed to a spot a few yards ahead, "She swayed and danced with the wisps, standing out amongst the yellow cassias."

"You say yellow cassias, what are the other colors?"

"Green, blue, gold, red, purple, and Reijonette."

"Reijonette?"

"An imperial cassia named after Queen Reijonette. It's a bit of a dark purple."

"Where are these people?" she asked. "I don't see any buildings or anything."

He grinned, "They're the wisps."

"What?"

A wisp floated past them, "Excuse me." The Doctor said. It stopped and hovered closer to them, "Can we talk? My daughter would like to meet you."

It chirruped and sung to them making Cassia's mouth gape, "What's it saying?

"She said that it's nice to meet you. Her name is Willow."

"I-I'm Cassia. I was named after your flowers," she blushed.

This seemed to excite the creature, "Thank you." the Doctor said.

"What'd she say?" Cassia asked excitedly.

"Do you want to understand her?"

"Wha-yeah of course!"

He put his hands on her temples closed his eyes for a moment and then pulled back, "There."

"I-I don't-."

"Hello!"

"Whoa!" she giggled. "Hi!"

"Your name is beautiful! It's an honor to be named after the flowers! Cassia means 'Bearer of Great Fortune'!"

"It is an honor," she agreed. "They're beautiful! Does Cassidia have the same meaning?"

"Cassidia means 'Honorer of the holy ground'!"

"'Holy ground'?"

"Cassidia is a holy place! Evil dare not walk here!" She giggled, "I remember you now! We used to play together!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember?" she swirled around her. "We're friends! When we were really small you all used to play here!"

"I barely remember even being here," she looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You probably wouldn't recognize me like this anyways!" Willow floated a few feet in front of her, her form fluctuated into that of a human girl around Cassia's age with an ethereal blue glow. "Do you remember anything yet?"

Cassia looked at her dad who was smiling at her, "Well... I don't really remember much from before I was seven."

"Oh," she looked a little disappointed, "Do you want to play like we used to?"

"Okay," she nodded.

The girl grinned and surprisingly grabbed her hand, and with a tangible tug, led her into the field. The Doctor smiled as he watched them dance and play. "I missed this..." He looked behind him to see a tall ethereal woman holding the tree he was leaning against.

"Lydia," he stood up.

She smiled at him, "She's grown up so much."

"Yeah," he said looking out at their daughter.

"Keep her safe honey," she bit her lip, "I'm so worried about her... The older she gets the more they'll want her..."

He slipped his hand into hers and pressed his forehead against hers, "I promise I'll keep her safe..."

She smiled at him, "I know you will." She let out a sad chuckle, "You've both grown so much," she ran her hand over his stubble, "You look so tired..."

"I've been searching for so long..."

"How long...?"

He was silent for a moment before letting out a shaky breath, "... It's been 57 years since you two were stolen from me," he covered his face with his hand before looking back at her, "15 years later I found her... I was only able to hold her for a few minutes before-!" his voice broke.

"Oh, honey...!" tears slipped down her cheeks and she leaned against him. They held each other close, "Please, don't blame yourself anymore. You couldn't have done anything..."

"... I was supposed to protect you, both of you...! And I've failed... Again..."

Her lips trembled, "I know that they wouldn't want you to blame yourself either... None of us want to see you hurting. Your heart is torn up too much..."

He looked out at Cassia smiling in the distance, "What if I can't keep her safe...? I just-..." He swallowed hard. "I just lost Jenny... My youngest daughter..."

"What?" she looked up into his eyes but he averted her gaze.

"The TARDIS took us to Messaline... They took a tissue sample from me at gunpoint for a progenation machine and she was born as a young adult but... Just when I was starting to heal..."

She placed her hands over his hearts, "It ripped more holes into your heart..." He finally looked into her eyes, "This one will take longer to heal... But we'll fix it, both of us will..."

"How? What if I lose her again?"

Her gaze drifted downwards before looking back at him again, "You'll protect her to the best of your ability... And... If something happens... We'll both be here..." she pressed her index fingers gently into his chest. "Where everyone else is," she smiled up at him.

He smiled lightly but then it faltered, he saw the patience in her eyes prompting him to speak, "I-I-," he breathed in heavily.

She smiled, "You know we're still telepathically connected right?"

"We-we are?"

She smirked, "Sort of."

"I found... someone... Recently..." The smile still held a hint of humour. He let out his breath in a small chuckle, "It's hard to think with that look you're giving me."

She chuckled, "You can say it."

"... I fell in love... Recently..."

"I should hope so. I've been gone for around eight years... Even longer for you... I love you. I don't want you to keep hurting yourself. I want you to find someone to take care of you." He let out a chuckle.

"To take care of me?"

She laughed, "Admit it! You need someone to take care of you!"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"See?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Just make sure you two visit every once in a while okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Dad!" Cassia ran over to them with a grin spread across her face. She stopped when she saw her mother. "M-mum...?"

Lydia walked over to her and hugged her close, "I'm here honey."

"B-but... Mummy..." tears welled in her eyes.

The Doctor walked over to them, Cassia looked at him in bewilderment, "Sometimes the Queen will bless visitors. Allowing them to live here even after they've passed on."

"Bu-but how?"

"She's part of the Pantheon of Harmony, she has the ability to mark and collect souls and bring them here to this planet where she protects them from any other evil in the universe," her dad explained.

Her dad wrapped his arms around them holding them tightly, "Mummy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too... My poor little baby," she squeezed her tight, "I'm so sorry."

He gave them a light squeeze, "If I had known she had chosen you..."

"Don't worry love. We're all together now."

The three stood in a tight embrace until the moons flew down across the pink and orange sky. Other creatures began to come out and sing as they spoke, catching up with one another. Willow had flown away with a cheerful goodbye hours before, leaving the three to cuddle together against the tree. "Can we stay here?" Cassia asked.

Her mum held her close before shaking her head, "Only the departed may stay in Cassidia."

"Bu-but mum! I need you!"

"I know. I'm so sorry sweetheart," she pet her hair, "... My beautiful little flower... Do you remember your full name?" Cassia shook her head. Lydia smiled, "Cassidia Lerose Angetta. It means; Honorer of the Holy Ground the rose covered angel."

She blushed, "I guess you both had high expectations of me..."

Her mum smirked, "That and it was a beautiful fit for a little girl," she flicked her nose lightly.

"What're your full names?" she realized.

"Lydia Riosa Angetta."

The Doctor smirked, "Mine's a secret."

"Are you trying to tell me I don't even get to know my own dad's real name?" she scowled at him.

Her parents laughed, "It took me some time to weasel it out of him," she poked him.

He grinned at her mum before growing serious, "You have to promise never to tell anyone. Not even let anyone think you know it."

"W-why?"

"You'll be in danger. No one can know. I'm serious Cassia."

"But why?"

He breathed in deeply, "There are many reasons," he explained why it was the biggest secret in the universe, "No one else can ever know."

"O-okay..."

He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "My name is..."


	4. Darkness Approaches

Cassia woke up in her bedroom and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, remembering the day before. She realized something and jumped up grinning, "No nightmares!" She was so thankful she started hopping around her room. She dug in her bag for clothes and got dressed, she noticed the bookshelf and grinned. She pulled a book down from the shelf and opened it, putting her index finger on a line and reading it aloud, "'So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee'..." She put it back and pulled another book down laughing as she read the cover, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief! Wait a minute...!" she looked at the books nearby and grinned, "YES!" All of Rick Riordan's books lined her shelves even the ones he hadn't written yet. She even found the full Harry Potter series and jumped around gleefully until she heard a knock at the door.

"Cassia?"

"Yeah?"

"Time for breakfast." She tossed the book onto her bed, determined to reread the series later, before bouncing out the door.

She hugged him, "Thank you so much for the books!"

He grinned, "Thank the TARDIS. She picked them out for you."

"Thank you!" she heard a loud purr in return and smiled. "I love the TARDIS, she's awesome!"

"Me too! Come on! What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes! No wait! Waffles! And sausage!"

The two arrived to see Donna already filling her plate, "I made a pot of tea."

As they all ate the Doctor said, "Okay. Today I'm gonna teach you about Timelords and what you can and can't do, then I'll give you a lesson on Starchildren, we'll have lunch and then I'll show you around the TARDIS."

The day started out normally enough but things soon got pretty crazy, especially after the gazebo 'caught on fire' in a 'science' accident. "Why would you leave a bucket of kerosene next to the gazebo?" Donna shrieked.

"I was working on a project a few days ago and forgot about it! Why would you even throw it onto the roof when you didn't know what was in it?"

"I thought it was water!"

Cassia laughed hysterically at her two guardians it had only been four days since she arrived in the TARDIS but these two were really growing on her. She loved how she could spend extra time studying subjects that people hadn't even discovered on Earth yet! "Dad! Dad! We should blow up the wheelbarrow next!" she teased.

He blushed. "No more explosions! You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" Donna said.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"She's right, the shrapnel could've landed much farther," Jack grinned. Donna shot him a glare in reply.

He lifted up his hands in a placating gesture. The trio had found him a few days ago stranded by a downed aircraft in the Atlantic Ocean in the 18th century. It was mostly uneventful except for the heaps of Spanish gold, pirates, and the alien sludge monster named Bobby...

"So where is this distress signal coming from?" Donna asked.

The Doctor scowled in concentration, "Bermuda Triangle the Atlantic Ocean 1729."

"We're not seriously going to the Bermuda Triangle right?" Donna asked. "What if we get stuck there!?"

"The Triangle only affects non-organic systems, we'll be fine."

"But 1729?" Cassia asked. "Are you sure? What could be sending the message?"

"Let's find out!" he grinned.

He set the TARDIS in motion, directing the girls to several of the controls as they piloted through the Time Vortex. The TARDIS seemed reluctant to land and shifted nervously. "Come on girl," the Doctor said.

She whirred and hummed as she materialized reluctantly. As soon as she did the doors burst open, "Boy! Am I glad to see you!"

"Of course it had to be you Jack. Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm very hurt by that Doctor," he clutched his chest dramatically before looking up, his eyes flicking back and forth between Donna and Cassia. "Hello ladies. Captain Jack Harkness. And might I say-!"

"Don't even think about it Jack!" The Doctor stepped in front of his daughter instinctively.

"You never let me say hello," he pretended to mope.

"You can say hello to me," Donna stepped towards him. "I'm Donna. Donna Noble."

"Well hello, Miss Noble, might I say you look lovely." Donna pressed her hand against her chest and thanked him while the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack's cheesy flirtatiousness.

"And who's this beautiful young woman?" He motioned towards Cassia. The Doctor gave him a look that said 'Stay away from her', before saying, "My daughter Cassia."

He sobered immediately, "Daughter!? I thought you were the last Timelord!"

Her dad pat her head and wrapped an arm around her to hug her, "I thought I was..."

"Wait so do you mean adopted daughter or-?"

"Biological," he confirmed.

Jack grinned, "That's great! How old are you kid?"

"Twelve."

"Awesome, high-five!" she raised an eyebrow before smirking and high-fiving him.

He leaned in close and whispered to her, "I really like messing with your dad's head so don't take everything seriously okay?"

She scowled, "Uhm, okay."

"What are you doing, Jack?" The Doctor glared as he pulled her away from him.

"Oh nothing much," he smirked, "So Doctor, I kind of ran into trouble here and-."

"You want me to get you out of it."

"Well its not that easy."

"Are you being hunted by a young girl's father?"

"Actually, he's a nineteen year old Rachulian, his father says he's too young for 'relationships'," Jack air quoted "But that's beside the point... I met some Ziforax in the Chithari Nebula and they enlisted me into helping them with a little problem... Well, it was little until-."

"To the point."

Jack smirked, "They were hauling a prisoner between our galaxies and the prisoner slipped through to an escape pod crash-landing on Earth. It somehow made its way into the Cargo hold of an R7V-1 aircraft. We followed it on-board and were about to deal with it but then the plane took off. There was a load of people aboard this thing; men, women, children. I didn't want the Ziforax going all trigger happy so I locked them in the cargo hold while I search for the prisoner but then we crashed into this ship graveyard."

"In the Bermuda Triangle," Cassia added. "Which could be why a plane that wasn't built until the mid 20th century is now in 1729."

"What?" Jack looked confused, "I felt a little turbulence but- 1729? Are you sure?" The Doctor nodded and Jack looked at his watch, "Last time I checked this thing it was 11:30PM October 30th 1954."

The Doctor scowled, "You were on Flight 441! The plane and it's 42 passengers disappeared on their way to and were never found!"

"Missing planes and ships! Spooky!"

"Let's check it out dad!" Cassia grinned as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh, no. You stay in the TARDIS."

She glared at him, "No! I can help!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please don't leave me alone in here," she tugged on him using her best puppy dog eyes.

She could feel his resolve breaking but then he looked at Jack, "So who's the prisoner?"

"His name is Robererti he's an Artlantin accused of treason for murdering his superior, the commander of the Chithari war fleet battalion 646."

"I thought there were no survivors of that battalion!"

"Well apparently Bobby survived. Cause he's now awaiting trial at the Shadow Proclamation."

"Stay here Cassie," he gave her a hug before placing his hands on her shoulders, "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"

She examined the grating beneath their feet, "Sure..." she said non-commitedly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine... I'll just... Go to the library or something..."

"Cassie-," she walked out of his embrace and trudged down the hallway.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, "You did what was best. You're trying to keep her safe," Donna smiled softly at him. "You're a good father."

"Thanks Donna."

She walked along the corridors aimlessly, "This isn't fair," she let her weight fall into the wall and slid down, resting her arms on her knees. She sighed, playing tugging on a bit of fabric she kept in her pockets wen she was anxious. "I don't wanna be alone..." She tugged really hard on the cloth before hearing the TARDIS hum, "I'm sorry..." She hummed again trying to comfort her. "I just... Ever since what happened..." she bit her lip as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Mummy..." She hugged her knees tightly, "They killed her and left me alone in the darkness for years, and he just-!" she bit her lip again, I shouldn't be upset with him... He's just trying to keep me safe... He doesn't know about all of those years of night terrors and trauma therapy... She twisted the cloth in her hands, feeling the smoothness against her palms. Yeah! Cause he wasn't there..! She clenched her jaw shut, Stop it! He tried his best! She sat there until she couldn't handle it anymore.

She got up and went to the control room, the TARDIS buzzed and she heard a small ding. She went over and saw a small metal rod sticking out of the console. She pulled it out revealing a sonic screwdriver, "What..? Why?" she looked up at the tube above her.

The feeling that came to her mind was like a mother's touch saying, "I'd rather you stay with me but I know how you feel and won't stop you. So stay safe, alright?"

She looked down at the screw driver in her hands, so much like her dad's but just a little bit different in the design, more to her style. She looked up again to where she imagined her face would be, "Thank you." Another hum of comfort and she felt tugged back towards the hallway. It made her stumble but she caught herself and looked into the corridor, immediately to her left was door. She opened it to reveal a closet filled with jackets, boots, hats, scarves, backpacks and other things. She smirked and let out a chuckle, "Thanks." She grabbed a bit of everything throwing on a jacket and tossing everything else into the bag, a grin spread across her face when she realized it was bigger on the inside as well, "Timelords are so cool!" She searched through it and found emergency supplies, toys, and some other random doodads, when her hand felt metal. She pulled it out to examine it, her brow knit in confusion, "What is this?" She clicked a button and it immediately whirled to life belting out a large grating sound. She dropped it and covered her ears before it eased into a slow whine, sputtered and stopped completely. With a shrug she stuffed it back into the bag and hauled the light-as-a-feather bag onto her shoulders. She smiled in relief as she hopped back out to the console room, her sonic screwdriver tucked nicely in the front pocket of her jeans.

She took in a deep breath before releasing it shakily, "Technically I'm not breaking my promise..." she forced a smile, "Yeah... He just made me promise to stay safe! And I am..." she said. Her heart thumped against her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, The only times I disobeyed mom and dad were when they told me to stay home from school... She breathed in heavily... I need to do something! Accomplish something! she whimpered again before placing her hand on the latch and slowly shifting the door open.

She peeked out into the gloom and shivered; the TARDIS was parked in a dark hallway; water dripped down from the ceiling rhythmically giving her a sinking feeling in her gut. A shiver ran up her spine making her hair stand on end, "H-hello?" She heard boards breaking softly nearby, making her squeak and slam the door shut before leaning against it heavily. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, "Wh-who is it?" She asked through the door. There was no answer. She remembered how her dad was able to use the console screen to display the outside and ran over to do so. She fiddled with all the buttons he had and finally flicked the switch for the screen.

A little girl around 5 or 6 years old stood outside the door in a very posh looking dress from the eighteen hundreds; despite the fact that she was completely soaked and her dress was tattered and filthy she looked like she belonged to a very wealthy family. The girl looked directly at the camera, how she knew where it was Cassia had no idea, before asking, "May I come in? It is cold out here," immediately after she spoke the screen changed to static. Cassia thumped the screen with her hand like she'd seen her father do, it came back on causing a chill to run up her spine; the little girl was gone! It had only been a few seconds. She should still be out there... Right?

Cassia stared at the screen for a time but nothing further happened, "If-if she's a ghost will I be safe in here?" she asked the TARDIS. It seemed to hum and send comfort to her but what she really wanted was to be with her dad. She heard another crash and looked around frantically to see something fall down from the ceiling. She backed into the console as she heard something slither and slurp around the room stalking her, coming closer and closer. "Wh-who's there?" she squeaked so she tried again with a more commanding voice, "Who's there?" There was only silence but once again she got the feeling someone was watching her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Dad said this is the safest part of the TARDIS...! Dad said this is the safest part of the TARDIS...! Dad said this is the safest part of the TARDIS...!" A tingle went up her spine and into her skull sending the message _run_. Her eyes snapped open as a harsh prickling sensation wrapped around her body. Her knuckles whitened, her hands fiercely gripped to the console. Her knees shook, she breathed in slowly releasing a whimper at the end before she lost control. She found herself in the hallway, "Dad! Dad!" she could barely recognize that she was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"It is cold," she jumped and backed into the wall when she saw the little girl.

"A-are you-," she swallowed.

"I am cold!" The girl stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Cassia jumped barely registering that the girl was alive and that she needed help. A noise broke through her daze and she realized the TARDIS was humming a comforting tune for her. Cassia let out a deep shaky breath and knelt down to hug the girl to warm her up, "Hello, I'm Cassia. What's your name?"

"Madelief. Madelief Van Langevelde."

"That's a pretty name, Madelief," she pet wet hair away from the girls face, "Where are your mummy and daddy?

"I do not know... They disappeared in the darkness and the storm. They told me to hide and I did, but they did not come back for me."

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to help you find them okay?" She rubbed her hands up and down the girls arms to warm her up, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am okay, but I am tired, hungry and thirsty."

Cassia dug in her bag, "Do you know where we are?"

The girl shook her head, "We were lost. I do not know where we are," she whimpered and sniffled.

She handed the girl some supplies, "Hey let's get you warmed up okay?" she looked up at the TARDIS, "We'll find our way around." She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut before going back towards the TARDIS. She paused outside the door.

"What is wrong?"

"I-I think something got inside but-..." She chewed her lip, "We need to get you warmed up." She pushed open the door slowly and listened. The TARDIS thrummed a tune which was comforting but yet confirmed her fears. "I... You wait out here okay?" she left the girl to gape at the doorway as she stepped up the ramp slowly and quietly.

"Wow...! This is incredible...!" Madelief breathed.

Cassia put a finger to her lips as she crept to the hallway, she peeked inside and again immediately to her left was the bright green door. She opened it to find a bunch of towels, and rechargeable heating blankets among some other strange things she had found in her bag. She smirked when she saw a similar outfit to the girl's in the same size next to socks, a winter hat, scarf, a jacket and a pair of running shoes. She grabbed them and some towels before heading back out to the girl and helping her to dry off.

"Is this magic?" the girl asked as she peeked over the blankets to her red and black sneakers.

Cassia smirked, "It's futuristic technology."

"It is rather strange... A good strange though..." she said smiling at Cassie with a great big grin which was missing a few teeth. The smile melted her heart and she ruffled the girls curly ginger hair making her giggle.

"Let's find your mum and dad now, okay?" she nodded vigorously Cassia inspected their surroundings before remembering something and digging through her pockets.

"What is that?" she asked as Cassia clicked it on.

"It's a torch to light our path."

"I have never seen a torch like that."

Cassia chuckled, "I suppose not. It's more future technology," she smirked before getting that prickling feeling on the back of her neck again, "Does it feel like someone is watching you too?"

She shivered, "I was hoping you would not mention that..."

"Hey!" someone grabbed Cassia from behind, "Are you two, okay?"

She jumped and whirled around, shining the light on an older gentleman, older than her anyways, early to mid-forties with cropped brown hair and military grieves, he held a hand in front of his face, "Can you put that down a bit?"

"S-sorry," she mumbled, lowering the beam so where they could still see his face.

"I lost my papa and mama." Cassia gave Madelief the spotlight.

Cassia nodded, "We're okay. I was helping her look."

He knelt down to her level, "Everyone we can find are outside on the rocks setting up a refuge. Maybe your mama and papa are out there."

"Thank you!"

"Where are we?" Cassia asked.

"Devil's Triangle... As far as we can tell anyways," the man said, "Seems to be a ship graveyard."

"The Devil's Triangle!? Of all the places to end up..."

"At least we survived," he said, "Leaves a chance for rescue."

Cassia nodded. "Let us hurry to find papa and mama!" The girl tugged on their sleeves. The man led them through wooden hallways, some even partially flooded that the trio had to wade through. They found a breach in the ship and stepped out onto a rock in the moonlit night.

The full moon reflected light off the dark murky waters, as steam spouted from beside several rocks nearby, before settling on the rippling waves. The waters turned, creating a splash as something large slipped through another wall of rocks and closer to their destination. While small green goblin lights drifted around them floating in a delicate pattern. She narrowed her eyes to see a bit closer in the dim light. Those aren't bugs... wisps..? She wondered, "What are these things?" she asked as the man helped Madelief down a small cliff of rocks.

"Not sure. I've never seen anything like them," he eyed them warily, "They light our path though and they aren't really sinister. Or so I'm hoping," he added as one flew to his face. It seemed to inspect him before it grew disinterested and flew off to join the others.

"They look sentient..." Cassia observed them dancing through the air, inspecting their environment and leaping above the snapping jaws that flew out of the water. As far as she could tell they had no physical form, just a green glow, "Hello? Can you speak?" The creature solemnly missed its catch, slinking back under the waves just as quickly as it appeared.

"What is that?" Madelief shivered.

"Something I don't want to meet..." The man shuddered. A light circled towards Cassia followed by four others, they all inspected her face, circling around her head a few times before hanging in the air above them, "They're starting to scare me," the man admitted.

"They are very beautiful," Cassia could see a light bulb click in Madelief's head "They must be little fay! Mama told me about them! She said they guide lost souls to their rest. We are lost. Are we going to rest too?"

Cassia could see the man stiffen, "Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

Cassia silently agreed to both as the little lights floated inches before her eyes, "Are you alive?" she asked quietly. But she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Life... Death... These mean nothing to us..." The man jumped and cursed as Madelief held onto him.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Some believe we are the souls of the departed. While others call us insects."

She thought for a moment, "What do you know yourself to be?"

"Interesting question. Others assume our identity but you truly want to know. The answer is both difficult to answer and yet easy to see. We simply are what we are."

"You're from Earth? From this planet?"

"We have been here ever since this land was created. We came from the stars and the dust. The clouds of light that circled our nebula and engulfed our star. This is our home now. Where we will remain for the end of time."

"You said that you are what you are, but do you have a name for yourselves?"

The wisps floated in a silent circle in front of her face before answering, "We do not. Would you like us to have a name?"

"Only if you want to," she smiled, "But I think giving a name to something makes it even more special to you."

They seemed to consider this for a moment, "Then choose a name for us."

"Me? You want me to choose a name?" she asked surprised.

They circled, "Who better than the one to first speak with us."

"Wow... The first one," her eyes lit up, Dad'll be so proud of me! Her face drooped, If he doesn't get really upset with me... She tried to shove those thoughts from her mind and forced a smile as she thought. After a moment she grinned, "Starlight Fay," she gave Madelief a smile, making her grin.

They spun around in a starfish-shaped pattern, "Given name from the light of the stars," It mused, "Very fitting. Thank you for this honour. We will keep this name."

Her face lit up, "Thank you, it was an honour to be the first to speak to and name a species!" her heart felt light.

"Yes, I believe your father will be most pleased."

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Just like Timelords we can see through the time, the space, and the void, there is no barrier we cannot cross... Be careful on your road ahead, there are many challenges but you will have one there to guide you," the five Starlight Fay flew in a circle before flying out one by one into the darkness.

He shook slightly, "Never... In all my years in the navy have I ever seen anything like this..."

"There's more to our universe than we realize huh?" Cassia grinned.

"Definitely..." He led them across more boulders and a makeshift bridge before they arrived at a large flat rock with at least a dozen people on it. Cassia's heart sunk as she watched many of them cry, wail, and even fight, while some tended to the wounded. "There are dozens of people still missing..." She turned to see him looking over the crowd of them. She could feel heartbreak weigh him down, his will, hope, faith and open mindedness the only things left allowing him to cling to sanity. A small thread ready to snap, yet still, he gently knelt down in front of Madelief with a fatherly tenderness, asking her what her parent's names were. A couple came rushing towards them, Cassia could barely see the large bandages covering the majority of her mum's face, through the dimly lit area. Madelief ran to them, "Papa! Mama!" They're focus on their baby only interrupted by a chorus of thanksgiving to the two who brought their child and the one in the sky above.

"What about your family?" he asked her.

"M-my dad. I-I can find him. No worries."

"If you need any help you can come ask me," he forced a smile, "Name's Jimmy by the way; Lieutenant James Price."

"Thanks Jimmy. I'm Cassia, Cassidia Lerose Angetta." She mused, I honestly thought it would be harder responding to Cassia after all this time...

"Best of luck finding your dad."

She nodded, "Hmm? Yeah. Thanks," She smiled at him as he walked over to one of the women that was crying; holding her tightly and speaking softly to her. He is so going to kill me... she thought worriedly. She wrapped her hand around the cloth in her pocket, absently bringing it out and wringing it in her hands, But hey. I saved a little girl and brought her to her parents! Oh! And I was the first to speak to the fay here and even named them! He'll be proud of me won't he...? Her mind drifted to the TARDIS, I can't go back now, the things probably in there... But... She clenched her teeth, _Please, don't hurt me! Tears slipped out along with a shriek of pain, Please! I'_ _ll do it right next time! I promise! Just please!_ _she crumpled into a ball, I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!_

She lurched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, accidentally hitting her shoulder blade on the rock making her cry out in pain. The man cursed as he tried to help her up, "You okay, kid? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She blinked clear of her daze to realize she had collapsed to her knees. "You okay?" She held her shoulder as well as she could while nodding with a trembling lip. "It's okay to cry if you need to. Hell, I was crying just a few minutes ago."

The thought of this big muscular tough looking guy crying made her smile a little, before she wiped her face with a sniffle. "You look too tough to cry..."

That made him smile a little, "I may be tough as nails but a man being in this position," he said looking around them, "Well, let's just say everyone has their limits... Were you with your family?"

"My dad," she sobbed in air, "He's around here somewhere. He went to help and told me to stay put but I didn't..." she hugged herself.

"What kind of a father would leave his daughter alone in this place?"

Her eyes shot up to see the anger on his face, "I-I _was_ in a safe place. I just... I really don't like being alone... I can't handle it," her voice wobbled, "He doesn't know that yet... We just found each other again..."

Cassia could feel his tension ease ever so slightly as she rocked in place. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, "Just him..."

"What's his name?"

"Doctor... Just, the Doctor."

He let out a breath of a laugh shaking his head, "Don't know why he'd just call himself 'the Doctor'."

She nodded, "It's-it's his title, he-... It's sort of his motto, he loves helping people..."

"I see," there was a smirk on his face, "Admiral Jacob Landen," he thrust his hand out for her to shake, "Strong grip for a kid."

"I'm twelve!"

He chuckled, "Just a year older than my daughter, Sophie," his face tugged and looked over his shoulder at a small girl curled up next to whom Cassia assumed was her mum, she grimaced as she saw the makeshift cast her leg was wrapped in.

"I'm Cassia."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," she remembered her bag and pulled it in front of her, "I have a lot of medical supplies and stuff in here.

A grin appeared on his face, "Thank you."

She pulled extra flashlights setting them for him to pass out before finding a white ball, her brows scrunched as she inspected it, she flinched as it turned on. She shielded her eyes as it illuminated the area like the sun. She tossed it to Jacob but he missed as the ball floated up above them, "The hell!? You a magician or something!?"

"That's so cool!" She grinned.

He scoffed as he muttered to himself, "Why am I even surprised anymore?"

Everyone was in awe some whispering it was magic, while others shifted uncomfortably. She pulled out; towels, blankets, heating blankets, extra clothes and a giant first aid kit among other things. "What is this stuff?"

"It's technology from the future. Apparently the Devil's Triangle steals people from all different time zones and brings them to one place; the year 1729. I wonder why that year in specific?"

He scanned the survivors as if he were trying to decide whether to believe her or not, "What year are you from?"

"2008," he cursed, "But I don't know what year some of these things are from," she inspected the strange metal object again before stuffing it back in her bag.

"Then what? You find this bag somewhere?"

"No. It's my dad's," she wandered over to Jacob's daughter, "Hello, I'm Cassia."

A pained smile spread across her face, "Sophie. Are you British?" Cassia nodded, "I've always wanted to go there..."

"You still can."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"My dad has a working ship," she smirked.

"Even so. I don't think this place would let us leave."

"Hey... You gotta have hope honey. We'll get home," her mum nudged her.

Cassia bit her lip, Get out of here yes... Home, maybe not... All of these planes and ships have been reported lost at sea... We can't change history...! Can we...? No... She jumped as a hand nudged her good shoulder, "Your dad's back."

Relief washed through her as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly, "Dad!"

"What are you doing out here? What happened? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, "I was so scared! I don't like being left alone! Please don't be upset with me, I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not upset with you," he held her face in his hands, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there alone... I just-I didn't know what to do. I want to keep you safe Cassie. If I lost you again-," he swallowed hard, "I won't leave you alone again. I promise." Finally having him there to comfort her left her sobbing, he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as he comforted her.

"Hey! Is something wrong? What happened?" The Doctor looked up to see Jack running towards them.

Her head shot up, "Something got into the TARDIS!"

"Wh-what!? That's impossible!"

"I-it must've come in when I looked outside! I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, I'm not upset with you, Sweetheart."

"It wanted to hurt me!" she mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay. You're safe here with me."

"Jack! Something made its way into the TARDIS."

He looked between Cassia and the Doctor, "You don't mean the prisoner right?"

"I'm sorry!" Cassia said.

"Everything's going to be okay. It can't hurt the TARDIS," the Doctor said, "What I'm more concerned about is your safety."

"What did it look like?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean 'what did it look like' didn't you see it?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, but..." Jack said.

"But!?"

"It went through fragmentation about halfway through the flight."

"This is something that needs to be established Jack!" The Doctor roared.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cassia asked.

"The prisoner is an Artlantin a kind of colorful blobby creature who usually fights using an advanced war suit. He broke Article 17 of the Shadow Proclamation by absorbing his commander and destroying his own fleet," she still looked confused, "He made clones of himself during the flight which seemed to take on different sets of characteristics because of where it was born. One is a giant green blob, one is a small blueish green blob, one a small green blob and another is a small purple blob. And for god's sake we have to isolate all of them before they can fragment again!" he stared at the Doctor.

"So how is your blobby detector?"

"My blobby detector is on the fritz I'm afraid," He tapped his watch, "The landmasses keep glitching and then it goes to static. Wanna help me with the upgrade?"

The Doctor huffed as he pulled out his sonic and grabbed Jack's wrist. "I don't think it's your watch," he put the sonic to his ear before scanning the area. This the Devil's Triangle it messes up all sensors.

"Even the TARDIS?"

"All non-organic sensors, but yea she still real~ly does not want to be here."

"Where's Donna?" Cassia asked.

"Helping them find more survivors," Jack said.

"I helped a little girl find her mum and dad," Cassia looked up to her dad.

He smiled at her, "I'm proud of you, Cassie."

Her face lit up, "I also talked to the little green lights and asked them what they were. They said 'We are what we are' and let me name their species because I was the first person to ever talk to them and recognize they were sentient!"

His grin widened, "So what'd you decide to name them?"

"Starlight Fay. They said they came from the dust and the clouds in a different nebula and made their way here when the Earth was still being formed."

Jack looked at her confused before raising an eyebrow at the Doctor, "You talked to the lights?"

"They're kinda like the wisps on Cassidia. They're sentient."

"You know I've never been to that planet before. Heard its beautiful," Jack said, "I wanted to go once but I got too drunk and the captain wouldn't let me board the ship." The Doctor snorted. "All's well though, I met someone at the bar-."

"Jack!" the Doctor warned.

"Boy, he was a great kisser!"

"Jack!" The Doctor held his daughter's ears.

Jack grinned, "Blobby detector online! Lets see. There's two on the ship, another trying to head further into the graveyard he motioned in the general direction and another... Right next to us..." He drew a gun and started looking around. Before the Doctor could say anything he said, "It's set on stun."

Jack crept around the rocks, "Why would it want to go out into the graveyard?" Cassia asked.

"That's a good question..." The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screw driver and scanning the area.

"What are you doing?" Cassia and the Doctor turned to see Jimmy.

"Scanning the area for power fluctuations," the Doctor said over his shoulder.

"Why?" Cassia asked.

"After fragmenting the Artlantin would be drawn to any sort of power as a source of food..." he seemed to realize something and spun around, "Get down!" he yelled at her.

The man pulled out a gun and made several good shots at the blob making it go down. Cassia crawled over to her dad, "You okay?" she nodded and gulped, "It's not dead. Just stunned," he told the man.

"What is this thing?" the man asked aiming his gun at the limp form.

Jack circled the corner, "Damn thing tricked me!" he said blasting it once, then twice more for extra measure. "Is she okay?" he glanced over to Cassia.

"They're looking for alternate power sources," the Doctor said holding her close.

Jack's eyes widened, "Do you think that thing can suck the core of the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS will keep it out of the Eye of Harmony, but we should hurry just in case."

"Bu-but that means!" she clung to her dad tighter clenching her jaw, "Mummy..." she whimpered into his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered to her.

Jack knelt beside them, "She's a Starchild isn't she?" he spoke softly. The Doctor nodded, "Don't worry kid. Just stick close to us."

"What about the TARDIS?" Cassia asked.

"She'll be fine," Jack stood up, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lieutenant James Price," he saluted.

"You shot this thing?" Jimmy nodded making Jack smirk, "I could use some help shooting down three more."

"What are they?"

"Well this one here is a clone of an alien prisoner we-I was transporting before it escaped and stowed away on your plane." He grimaced at the plane, "Maybe I didn't choose the best course of action..." he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on," he ushered. "The next one's in the ship."

"What kind of gun is that?"

Jack grinned, "Standard issue military ray gun circa 5081. Stole this one off of a Kriotane officer!"

The Doctor shook his head before helping his daughter off the ground, assuring her of her and the TARDIS' safety, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... At first I was mad and wanted to go on an adventure and then I was really scared..." She admitted.

"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing for leaving you alone," he ruffled her hair, "Just like me huh? Were you going stir crazy?" she nodded and he smiled at her. He chuckled, "You're definitely daddy's girl aren't you?" She blushed.

They followed a few yards behind the two military men who were sprinting to the TARDIS, "Oi!" They turned to see Donna running to them, "You were just gonna leave without me!?"

"Sorry about that. A bit of an emergency."

"What happened? You okay?" she asked Cassia. They explained what happened, "There are more of those things!? And they got _inside_ the TARDIS! Well, this just makes things a whole lot more interesting doesn't it?" They made their way onto the ship, Donna screeched as a rat scurried over her foot, grimacing at the feeling. The Doctor chuckled, "Don't you dare spaceman!" she warned.

He smirked and they continued on. Cassia scanned the area warily, _This doesn't really look that familiar..._ she noticed. "Dad-," she started. Her foot broke through a board causing her to sink to her waist, "Dad!" she screeched.

"Cassie!" he grabbed her, "I've got you! Don't worry!"

"Something's got my leg!" She screeched as Donna rushed over and grabbed her other arm. They struggled as they tried to pull her up, a force working against them, "Dad! It's got me!"

"I'm not gonna let it take you!" He positioned to pull her up easier and slipped on algae. He fell to his knee making her scream again, "I'm not gonna let you go again!" As if mocking him the ship lurched a foot causing them to lose their grip as Cassia was pulled into the darkness below. They screamed for each other before he tore off his coat and moved his weight around to jump in after her.

"Wait!"

"I'm not losing her again Donna... I can't...!" He jumped in after her leaving Donna to stare into the gaping hole. She breathed in deeply before making a decision; she jumped in after them.


	5. Death by Seamonster

"Where are those guys?" Jack murmured, his skin prickling, bringing along the feeling of being watched.

"Do you think they're okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but as long as the Doctor's there they should be fine," he aimed his gun around the TARDIS corridor before whipping around the corner.

"You do have a plan right?"

"I'm just winging it at this point."

"If we get a power source as bait we may be able to draw it out... If it absorbed the life rafts in our cargo hold. We may be able to slow it down."

Jack's face slowly grew into a grin, "Handsome and brilliant!"

Jim raised his eyebrow, "I'm married."

"I won't tell, if you won't tell," he winked.

Jack moved on leaving Jimmy to gape at him. Finally Jimmy shook his head and moved on. They heard a noise in front of them and aimed their guns to see a black cat jump out of a box, "What the-?" Jack lowered his gun, "How the hell did a cat get in here?"

It meowed at them before licking its paws, "What-?"

"There is no way a cat should be in here," Jack aimed his gun at the cat. It hissed at him and arched its back, its black fur standing on end. He shot the box next to it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"That's not a real cat. Look," Jack motioned the gun in its direction.

Jim looked back at the cat and stepped back, the cat was gone, what stood in its place was a tiny little stunned blob. Jack walked over to it and squat down next to it, he poked it with his gun and sighed, "Another clone. The main blob shouldn't be far behind."

"But- it looked like a cat!"

"As a form of self defense a newly fragmented blob can take on the form of anything from the predator's memory."

"What-!? B-but!?"

"We have to keep moving. The main blob isn't too far away," he picked the thing up and pulled a container out of his coat pocket. He turned it on and sucked the blob up like a vacuum before shoving it back into his pocket and continuing down the hallway. James stood there for a moment before shaking his head and following.

They followed the path the TARDIS led them on until they came upon a door. Jack put his hand on it slowly turning the handle; he opened it quickly and found a mostly empty room with large containers standing in the center. Jack's eyes lit up as he rushed over to inspect them, "Are these what I think they are!?" He quickly looked them over praising and kissing them every few moments, "Oh these are beautiful!" he looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you! These are just beautiful!"

"What are they?"

"Individual Z-Neutrino Energy Capsules! And look!" he pulled one of the things up into his arms, "They even have trapping shields! It's rare to get ahold of one of these babies! They go on the market for around," he hissed through his teeth, "75 million credits. Give or take," he added smirking, "She's brilliant! These are just perfect!" The TARDIS hummed with approval. "Here! You stand guard while I set these up!" he handed him his gun, "It's set to stun, two shots oughta' do it." Jack set up the devices; each one making a whir and hum as it buzzed to life. He stood up and motioned for his gun, "Okay. We just need to wait. "The capsules will attract him while the trapping shields will temporarily hold him in place, that's when we stun him!"

The two waited patiently until they heard a slithering, gurgily, sucking noise echo up the halls. Jack positioned his gun, leaning back further against the wall. The gurgling crept closer and closer until the blob was in sight. Jack readied his gun, and motioned for Jim to do the same. It crept closer before stopping to inspect its surroundings. Jack held his breath as the thing stood next to him behind a partial wall. The blob resumed its sliver towards the capsules, making Jack release his breath and give a silent thanks to the TARDIS for shielding their heat signatures. It just kept creeping ever so slowly to the capsules making Jack's trigger finger itch. Without warning the blob turned and sped off in the other direction faster than Jack could shoot. He cursed, "What!? Come on! That was perfect!"

"What happened?"

Jack rubbed his hands over his face and growled, "He must've suspected it was a trap and ran off! I keep forgetting he was a high ranking military captain! Of course he would suspect something!" He growled as he stormed off after it.

Donna coughed, "I thought I wasn't gonna make that jump," she shivered as the water crept into her bones.

"She's gone Donna..." He growled. "She's gone! Someone took her!"

Donna shook at the intensity of his voice, pale green lights revealing a look of pure hatred on his face. She swallowed hard; thanking God she was not on the receiving end of his wrath. "We'll get her back Doctor..."

"Yes. Yes we will!" he growled as he stomped in Cassia's direction. Donna followed, sloshing through the chest deep water.

She opened her eyes slowly, hearing raspy voices around her. She jumped when her eyes landed on one of three strange-looking humanoid creatures. Their skin was a dark yellow with faded black and blue tattoos snaking their faces and underneath their collars. One of their eyes landed on her, its slit, cat-like pupils narrowing on her and causing her to shiver. It nodded over to her causing the middle one to step forward and hiss at her. "Wh-what do you want with me?" they made no reply, "O-once my dad finds me you're going to be in serious trouble!" the third one made a noise which sounded oddly like a laugh, "I'm serious! You're going to regret it! He's the Doctor! A Timelord from the planet Gallifrey and survivor of the Great Time War! Destroyer of the Daleks!" Two of the aliens shifted nervously looking between her and apparently their leader. "Y-yeah! Once he finds us you'd better run!"

The leader, she assumed, stomped over to her and leered mere inches from her face before hissing, "Quiet!" His eyes shimmered with a vicious gleam as he stared into hers, causing her to release a whimper. "Good."

"Doctor wait!" Donna swam after him through the thick sickly green and black algae barely seen by the dim light of the fays above. He continued on ahead in a possessed manner, unable to hear her. "Doctor!" she sighed as he ignored her again. She released a screech when something slithered over her calf.

"Donna!" The Doctor came back for her, "Donna are you okay?"

"There is something in here with us!" she shouted. The Doctor rushed to her side, "Do you think it'll try to eat us?"

He looked away for a moment, "No, probably not..."

"Oi! Don't lie to me spaceman!"

He reached behind him a moment and pulled up a ball of gunk; algae and other unknown remains dripped from it in large clumps of sludge each making a sickening plop as it landed in the water. Donna shrieked as sockets and missing teeth stared back at her through the murk. "We need to go!"

"Bu-but Cassia!" she started.

"I know. We need to go now!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other end of the cabin.

"Doctor! Its got me!" she screamed. He weighted himself in the water and pulled her toward him, nearly slipping as it yanked her harder. "Do something!" she shrieked, "Please Doctor! Help me!"

"I know Donna, give me a moment," he grasped her wrist tighter as he reached into his coat pocket.

"Doctor! I'm slipping!"

"I know give me a moment!"

"Doctor!" she shrieked getting a mouth full of water as she was dragged underneath.

"Donna! Donna!" He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver, he could barely see bubbles heading deeper through the water through the dim light. He got the sonic on the right setting and put it in between his teeth before jumping in after her. Some of the fay followed, helping to light his path a mere foot ahead of him. Barnacles spotted the bottom surface of the cabin like sharp spiny teeth surrounding a large gaping maw. He scanned the area, picking up a signal before swimming to it, grabbing the side of the hole to avoid being swept away by the currents. He flinched as a barnacle cut into his palm but continued swimming. He found his way to the bottom of the cavern and swam up to see a dilapidated coffin on the rocky shoreline with a skeletal arm hanging out the side. He scanned the area again before jumping back in and being swarmed by the sea monsters who swiped at him before darting back and swiping again. A searing pain bit into his side and he sonic-ed the creatures skull causing it to screech and make a temporary retreat. The creatures soon frenzied, bloodthirsty for their new victim. He grabbed the monsters fin before sonic-ing its head, forcing it to drag him further under the water with it. At the bottom the Doctor saw Donna's body surrounded by them, he sonic-ed sending them all scrambling in different directions before going over to her and swimming back to the surface with her. He put her on the ground next to the coffin, "Come on Donna!" he said before giving her CPR it took several attempts but finally it stuck as she sputtered up the remaining water before partially coming to her senses and glaring weakly at him, "Did you just _kiss_ me!?" she demanded.

"See if I ever save you again," he joked lightly before she started a coughing fit. He tended to her wounds; pulling a small package out of his pocket and taking out a small cloth. He wiped her wounds down with the small cloth and then her face, "Come on Donna. I gotta find a way to get you back to the TARDIS."

"What was that..? Tingly.."

"A medicated healing cloth, very handy... They sell them on Tarazan... I'll take you both sometime."

"Sounds good..." He looked around the area scanning for any way to get back up to the deck above and found the hull of a ship. He scanned the area behind it finding a suitable point before proceeding to bash the boards with a piece of metal salvaged from the coffin. "Wonder what this poor bloke died of."

"Heart attack," the Doctor said without turning.

"How do you know?"

"I don't," he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "But it sure sounds a lot better than death by sea monster doesn't it?"

"Definitely," she sighed in relief, "I nearly died..."

"Not even close, Donna. I wouldn't have let that happen," he pried a board completely off before ripping at another and creating a whole large enough to walk through. "Off we go Donna," he walked over and picked her up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he gave her a reassuring smile before it faded from his face.

"Go find Cassia."

"I'm not gonna leave you."

"Yes you can, I can manage on my own."

"No you can't Donna."

"Go find your daughter! I could never forgive myself if she got hurt because of me!"

"It would be my fault Donna. Don't you see, I left you behind, I left my daughter alone, I brought you both out here. It's my fault!"

"Don't you dare!" she glared.

He hiked up a staircase that appeared in front of them making Donna screech as they started to fall again. The Doctor groaned, "Bad place to be walking!" He forced his foot up from between the boards as he leaned against the wall warily. "We're okay," they made it up with no further incidents and found their way to the TARDIS.

"What do you want with me?" Cassia asked again, ignored by the two subordinates. She shivered when a sound reached her ears, a slurping sucking sound slithering through the darkness. "No! What are you doing!? You can't do this! You can't!" the blob appeared through the darkness and meandered to her. "No! Stop!" she struggled in her binds as flash backs entered her mind.

 _"Mummy!" she screamed, "Mummy!"_

 _"I'm here baby I'm here!" she felt her mum's arms wrap around her and pull her close. Her mum shivered as she saw the creatures standing just inside her window. "Please! Please don't hurt us!" Her mum gripped her tighter._

 _The smell that reached her made bile rise into her throat along with a crippling fear, "Daddy!" she screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow. "Daddy!" Before they had a chance to move closer her mum shifted her on her hip and ran. The two ran out into a field of grass surrounded by trees and the sound of a gurgling creek. Only stars and a bright moon lit their path as they hurtled through the darkness, running to a small building out in the distance, a faint comforting glow radiating from it. She kept screaming for him, her throat raw with the effort, the air bursting from her lungs as they fell to the ground, her mother crying and begging for them to leave them. "Mummy..." she whimpered. Her mother screamed as they ripped her away from her baby and dragged them off into the night._

When Cassia regained consciousness she was still screaming for her mother and father. She looked around frantically to find the three bounty hunters vacuuming up the blob the same way Jack had done. "Please...!" she croaked, "Please let me go...!" The leader glowered as he walked to her, he stopped a mere inch away from her before releasing a shrill screeching hiss into her face causing her to consciousness again.

"What happened? Where's Cassia?" Jack asked.

"Something took her," the Doctor said as he carried Donna to the med-bay, "We were attacked by sea monsters but she was taken by something else."

"God... How do you know?"

"We're telepathically connected. We have to find her. She's alone, terrified, in pain and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't-!" He buried his face into his hands and tried to stifle his sobs. He felt arms wrap around him, "My little girl...! She keeps calling for me...! I'm a horrible father...!"

"Hey," Jack's hand was on his shoulder, "No you aren't. You're a great dad."

"He's right you know," Donna's chin was on his shoulder.

"My life isn't safe... I should have-..."

"Should have what? Left her with a human father who can't protect her from aliens?" Donna asked.

"Enough," Jack said, "We need to make a plan. The blob's been taken off the map so I'm guessing the bounty hunters are loose. They're angry and dangerous, I bet if we find them we find Cassia."

The Doctor nodded and got up, "You need to rest here Donna."

She nodded, "Sounds like a good idea," she slumped tiredly against her pillow.

"Let's go," the two nodded at him before they set off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why?" she asked them quietly as the trio drug her off into the distance. Her head pounded as she eyed the device in the leader's hands; it beeped rhythmically as he sent a hate filled glance her way. "What did we ever do to you?" her breath quickened and her eyes shut tight as she tripped on a rock, she breathed a sigh of relief when the two supported her weight.

The one to her left pulled her face up to his, "Like we don't know you're affiliated with the human scum!"

"Don't talk to the prisoner!" The lead Ziforax grabbed the man's collar and barked his command into his face before pulling him away from her.

Cassia tightened her jaw, "Jack locked you in the cargo hold because he was afraid you would hurt the innocent humans on the plane."

He turned to glare at her, sarcasm filling his words, "What does a _Timelord_ need with lowly humans?"

She turned a glare of her own at them, "We may not be traveling through the stars yet but we're just as important as all the other species out there!""

He scoffed at her, "You identify as human?"

"Maybe I do! You have a problem with that?"

"Delusional. Anyone with half a sense would recognize you as Eckleshonsi. Timelord on the other hand. All extinct! Do you really think we would believe such a story? You, a Timelord?" He looked her over, "You're just as disgusting as the human filth!"

"But the Doctor-!" The one to her right started, "He may be the stuff of legends but-!"

"He died along with the rest of them!" he spat at him before turning his eyes to her, "If he even exists at all."

"I've seen him! We don't want to get on his bad side! He destroyed the Daleks and the Slitheen he-!"

"Kerikos!" he snapped. Kerikos moved to open his mouth but shut it quickly as he stepped towards him. "No more of this! If you're so scared of this _mythological_ _Timelord_ , then you and your Carinaey can stay here in this Twileisheck!"

Cassia saw him gulp and make a religious looking symbol in front of himself. "What's a Twileisheck?" she wondered quietly.

"Where you will stay for the rest of eternity!" the leader snapped, "Now. Shut! Up!"

She bit her lip to keep them from quivering as they continued along into the distance. She scanned the horizon every few minutes but the foggy mist was so dense that she could barely see forty feet ahead of her. A green light shifted in front of her view, right between her eyes, "Please help me," she whispered. It twirled around her view a few times before disappearing over her shoulder into the darkness. It seemed like hours had passed, she wasn't quite sure because the time felt differently here, but her feet ached and her legs hurt. She was exhausted... Her mind wandered to her dad teaching her about their Timelord abilities, she had just gotten the hang of it when Jack called out to them for help, Or at least, I think did...? she wondered.

She was forced to a stop and nearly tripped again, she looked up to see him hiss at the device in his hand. She looked up to see a ship towering before her, a giant gaping hole standing straight ahead. She examined the opening warily, "There's someone inside," she muttered absently.

"How do you know?"

She blinked at the one who'd spoken, Kerikos called him Andoni didn't he? she wondered about the other subordinate. "The boards are charred, this is recent," She extended her hand to hover above the burnt opening, a dim layer of smoke rose to the light of the moon to prove her point. "So whoever was here recently probably has more explosives and other weapons and could want whatever energy source you're tracking. The leader Kirios growled at her before pulling out a blaster and creeping his way inside. He paused before turning back, "You first," he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her in front of him, his blaster aimed at her temple. She whimpered at the sharp talons digging into her forearm and the heat of the gun pressed against her. His breath released an unsettling shiver across her skin before he pushed her forward sending her into the wall. She recovered, took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, **Dad! Please help me!** She swallowed hard, **O-once they're done with me-...!** she released an involuntary whimper as memories flashed in her mind; her mum's screaming filled her head. "Daddy..." she whimpered.

Her heart jumped as the blaster was shoved into the center of her back, pushing her forward, "Go!" he hissed.

 **Cassie, I'm coming to get you alright? I'm going to get you back. I'm going to save you. I promise.**

 **Dad... I'm scared...**

 **I know honey, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...! But I will come and get you! I'm almost there!**

 **What do I do? They're going to kill me! They're using me as a shield! What do I do!?** Tears slipped down her cheeks as she held back a sob. I want my daddy...

 **I know Sweetheart... I know... I'm so sorry...! I shouldn't have put you in danger like this!** The weight of his emotions bore down on her causing her to stumble and fall, hitting the ground so hard that an eerie crack resounded throughout the ship making it groan in displeasure. The force sent the air from her lungs causing her to shake and wheeze out a whistling breath. **Are you okay Cassie!?** She tried to send him a comforting feeling through her shock. Without warning she was grabbed roughly from behind and brought to her feet. She sagged against Kerikos as she fought to open her lungs. She barely recognized a trace of... Sympathy...? No... Fear... The alien was only being semi-respectable towards her because he was afraid of her dad. **He'd better be!** The anger wove its way through her mind, but with it a wave of comfort. The feeling he was going to protect her coursed its way through her, giving her a slight confidence. When she'd recovered her breath the aliens sent her forth again. A few yards later a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back as the sound of voices rolled down the stairway. A man jumped out in front of them with a scraggly black beard full of fermenting bread and a bit of fish, his cataract covered eye searched them over as his calloused hand gripped the gun tightly pointing it at Kirio's own, the barrel's aiming down at each other.

"Aye! Well look who it is! Old Kirios Kratos son of Divina Morsai and Andoni!" he chuckled and re-holstered his gun. "What are ye doin' down here on Sol 3?" Kirios stared unblinkingly at him making the man laugh once again. The pirate shifted before twisting; a yellowish-orange skinned alien walked out of the old pirate causing him to collapse onto the ground with a wheezing breath.

Kirios smiled crookedly, "Ashonodi."

Ashonodi hissed with a crooked smile before rejoining with the old pirate. "Best place to hide out from the Shadow Proclamation eh?"

"We're transporting a prisoner."

"Oh! You get that taken care of then did ye?" his eyes slithered to Cassia making her uncomfortable. "Is this what I think it is?"

Kirios pushed her forward, "We're using it as bait for the Artlantin."

Spots danced in front of her eyes making her realize she was hyperventilating, "You know how many credits you can get for it on Salios 3?" He smirked, "Over 80,000 credits, just for a pint."

She backed up into the wall, "You can't do this! I'm a living being! My dad-my dad will come save me and when he does-!" she screeched as Kirios pulled her hair, twisting her towards him.

The man grinned, "Two Starchildren, eh? Whooboy! That on top of the Kahrintenite Plasma Core I found will make us both incredibly rich!" he laughed heartily and cruelly. "So where is your father, eh? How long do we have to wait?"

A whimper escaped, causing her to swallow hard, "He's the Doctor; a Timelord from the Planet Gallifrey. The Oncoming Storm! Destroyer of the Daleks, and survivor of the last great Time War!" She said with as much force as she could muster. "Let me go, if not you'll regret it!"

The Pirate Captain's eyes narrowed on her, " _The Doctor_ ," he spat, "Timelords are the stuff of legend! A myth! You think using an old fairy tale will trick us into running away tail between our legs?"

"He's not made up! He's real! He-!" She crumpled to the floor as he backhanded her. She laid there in surprise before pulling her hand away from her mouth to reveal blood.

"Ack... Aye that was not my place. Probably would want it in pristine condition for the auction house..."

Kirios shook his head, "I'm glad it's finally quiet! You don't know how painful it is to wander around this place with this annoying little insect chattering away!" he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. "In fact, once this mission is over you can have it!"

"Are ya sure? That's a lot of credits you'll be losing."

"Give me the Plasma Core and your Theragun and we'll call it even."

"Aye, and what about those two?"

"Uh-I-I-I-I want no part in this!" Kerikos stammered.

"Andoni?"

He was quiet for a moment, "50,000 Credits."

"That's rather a low price...?" he asked skeptically.

"... 100,000..."

"Ye need to work on yer bartering son, yer mother would be ashamed!"

Andoni shifted, "What's with the accent?"

Ashodoni belted out a laugh, "I've been in hiding as 'Blackbeard' the Pirate for over the last 6 years. Guess I've just gotten into the habit?"

"So how are you going to make it to Salios 3 with a wooden ship?" Kirios asked.

Blackbeard smirked, "I've got me ways..."

Cassia was lead behind them into a small cabin filled with gold and jewels, "What in Heaven's name are those creatures!?" A man had a pistol aimed for the bounty hunters.

"Guests," he stood in front of them, "And no one touches the girl!" he snapped at the man closest to them who sunk back in fear. "Do as you will," He nodded toward the other Ziforax.

* * *

He was seething with rage, causing the name of Oncoming Storm seem more cuddly compared with his emotions. Jack was afraid to even speak to him at this point and that's saying something... "If this was happening to my daughter..." Jimmy shook his head, his brow creasing with anger.

"I know what you mean..." he stomped behind the Doctor as they made their way through the dense fog.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, his shaking growing in intensity as he whirled on them, "They're with at least 15 pirates now!" his voice shook making Jack step back, "One is another Ziforax, he hurt her and is planning on selling her on the slave market in Salios 3..."

Jack cursed, "Do you know what they do to Starchildren on Salios 3?"

"Yes, Jack, yes I do! Thank you for that lovely reminder!" he whirled around once more and ran off in her direction forcing the others to follow.

* * *

"Please!" She whispered.

Kerikos glanced warily at his companions before looking back at her, "I can't... You aren't the only one in trouble here. If I make one more mistake-..." he shook his head, casting another wary glance in Kirios' direction.

"Please! I want to be with my dad! He can help you!"

He looked around nervously before taking off and leaving her alone in the small officer's cabin. She curled into a ball, hugging herself and trying not to cry. **I'll be there soon honey. I promise. Where are you? Try to find a way out okay?**

 **I'm scared...**

 **I'm sorry, but please you have to try.**

 **Okay.** She wiped her eyes and scanned the room before getting up and searching the place. A knocked over desk spilled supplies over the room and she had to step carefully to avoid a shattered oil lamp. She climbed over the desk to the porthole and looked through. Icebergs drifted lazily in between the boat and the thick ice that surrounded the ship creating a moat. The fog had parted slightly since they had arrived causing the moon to spill through the mist, reflect off the ice, and illuminate the area like a TV set trying to create daylight. She looked below the porthole into the inky waters several yards below, It'd be like walking the plank... She shivered as the waves curdled over a gangly, savage-looking fin rising from the deep before an oily body broke through the surface slithering and weaving along like the tail of a great serpent. She looked down to her side and found a small container, she opened it to reveal loose tobacco. She crinkled her nose and shut it quickly before tossing it into the moat. Before it even hit the water large tooth filled jaws snapped above the surface and swallowed it whole making her whimper. She heard something move behind her and jumped. She spun around, inspecting the room as her hand groped across the desk before grasping the letter opener inches away, she paused and listened to hear a small skittering sound. Her skin prickled as the feeling of horror washed back over her. She steadied her breathing as it meandered around the room, soon hearing a rustling and a small squeak as it poked its head out from between a pile of books. "Rats!" she screeched. It shrieked in reply before running for cover. I don't like rats! Her lips trembled.

 **The rats aren't going to hurt you Cassie.**

 **I still don't like them...!** The memories flashed through her mind before falling silent.

It was a moment before he spoke, **I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you and your mum! I'm so sorry! My baby girl-!**

 **Please don't leave me. I don't want** **anyone to hurt me anymore!** She curled into a ball and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she woke up with a stretch feeling her sore muscles untense slowly as her hand brought the letter opener with it. She unclenched her fist, watching it fall into her lap as she examined the imprint it had left on her hand. She listened but heard nothing, she brandished the letter opener as she quietly made her way to the door and pressed her ear against it. How long have I been asleep? She wondered. Her dad's voice filled her mind in response **About a half an hour.**

She paused for a moment. **Do you think they're gone? I don't hear anything…** She tried the lock as he told her to be careful. It was still locked, but she paused for a moment as a memory resurfaced. She shook it out of her mind hoping her father didn't see it as she scanned the area for rats before kneeling down in front of the door and jimmying the lock open with the letter opener how she was taught.

She breathed in heavily, heart pounding, as she heard the familiar click. She laid her hand on the door when she jumped out of her skin with fright, **Cassia… Hey, it's okay! I'm sorry I scared you…** Her eyes clenched shut as she worried at her lip, Please… Please… Please… He remained silent for a moment before hesitantly speaking, **You don't have anything to worry about Sweetheart. I'm not prying into your memories… I'll wait until you can tell me…** She whimpered. **It's okay sweetie…** She knew she could trust him but she could feel his rising anger and protectiveness the more her memories slipped through. She leaned heavily against the door at the weight of it all. She could feel him heave a steadying breath, **I'm sorry I'm hurting you… I haven't had to build up my emotional walls since… Since your mum… Oh, Cassia! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!** She tried to force the tears away but the exhaustion took over once again. She blinked her eyes open when she felt a refreshing breeze tingle through her. **I'm giving you my strength. Get somewhere safe okay?**

 **Okay…** She breathed in heavily to steady herself before sitting up and leaning against the door to hear once more. Not a sound. She cracked the door open an inch to peek around. She froze when she saw Kerikos' back to the door. She shut it once more, wracking her brain on what to do. She saw the letter opener in her hand before looking at it disgustedly and tossing it onto a sheaf of papers. She took in a deep breath before realizing something. She dug through her pockets for something, anything she could use, before pulling out a torch.

 **What are you going to do-?** Before he could finish she was already on her feet had opened the door and swung the torch down on the back of his neck watching him collapse onto the ground in a heap, "Sorry," she muttered. **Wha-wha-what!?** She dug through his pockets finding his gun and a few other items, before pocketing them and then dragging him into the room and locking him in it. She made her way to the staircase when she heard men talking and footsteps coming in her direction. Panicked she dashed off to the other side of the room finding a staircase leading up. Their voices grew louder and she shivered when they mentioned her. She crept up the staircase to find herself on the deck of the ship with several more pirates sauntering about and drinking. Her heart beat louder as she realized she was going to be cornered. She scanned the area, spotting a stack of barrels a few feet away. When the coast was clear she snuck off behind them before the pirates lazily looked back in her direction. She had made it behind the barrels just in time before two of them came up the staircase followed by the Ziforax. "He should have made it out here by now." Kirios growled, "Must be messing with us."

"Aye. I agree. We need to split the ranks a bit to draw him in."

"Sacrifice some you mean?"

The captain smirked, "Aye, I have plenty more where this lot came from. They're all just waitin' for me back at Cape Cavergnall."

A smirk lit up Kirio's face, "I was wondering what you had meant."

"Aye," Blackbeard's smirk twisted into a frown "Where's that brother of yours?"

Kirios sighed, "Ignore him. He's probably off with Kerikos..."

She let their conversation dull into the background as she scanned her surroundings. Behind her was the edge of the ship. She crawled over to it and peeked over the edge to find that this side was surrounded by water as well. She shivered as the water broke to reveal another sea creature eyeing her from below. She looked back over them and was about to sneak back down the stairs when she saw the blob slurping itself up the staircase. She screeched as it spotted her and started to head faster. She barely made it around the barrels when she was grabbed and the rather large blob was taken down. "Ah, finally." she struggled as the pirate wrapped his arms around her further. "Looks like we have an escape artist." The captain snarled. "I assume your little daddy didn't help in your escape? Too bad… Kirios?"

"All yours," he smirked as the man unhooked a blaster from his side and handed it to him along with a glistening purple gemstone from his pouch.

"I respect you enough to give you the best deal. So are ye sure about this? You'll be losin' a lotta money, especially when this here, Eckleshonsi's father comes around."

Kirios thought for a moment, "He's not gonna let that happen!" she struggled, "He's defeated cybermen, daleks, Slitheen, muicuidili!" she kicked the guy in the shins, "Weeping angels, the-the-the devil!" She was grasping into the darkness, drawing on any of his memories that she could make sense of, The devil!? Seriously!? He blocked it out as soon as she said it, a silence that lasted for a mere moment when she realized they were laughing at her.

She rolled her eyes, As much as I don't doubt that, now they _really_ think I'm making this up! She jumped as a shot was fired into the air, silence filling the void of twilight. The bad guys looked over the railing to see who was below, she heard Jack's voice call out as Kirios growled. "Calling all pirate boys and girls! Let her go now or we're gonna start blasting holes in this ship!" She heard him cock his ray gun, to prove his point he let off several shots into the ship making them rock and sway. She heard the monsters below thrash and gnash at the ship as she hit the ground and rolled to the railing on the other side. "Whoo! Looks like they like that!"

"Jack!" she looked up to see her dad's eyes on her and his hand in front of Jack. "Cassie!"

"Dad!" she cried out in relief. She shrieked when she felt herself being lifted up by the back of her jacket. She could smell him before she saw his nasty beard in her face.

"You want the girl, come up here alone!" he smirked.

"Like we don't know that's just a ploy!" Jack snorted back.

"Take me instead!"

"Wha-what!?" Jack started.

"You know just as well as I do that children aren't worth the full asking price. Not to mention the fact that she's barely half starchild." … Barely…? she wondered.

Blackbeard growled, "All the more reason to have two!" in exclamation he pushed her against the railing knocking the wind out of her.

"You can't! Dad!" She struggled out of his grasp, running to the staircase. A loud noise rang in her ears as a pressure built up in her side. She clasped it as she stumbled to the railing. She barely caught her dad's horrified expression as the railing cracked and twisted beneath her and sent her spiraling towards the water.

" ** _Cassie!_** " There was a loud splash and then…

 _Silence._

Icy silence sliced through her, enveloping her in a tight choke hold. _… Dad…?_

He screamed for her, all rational thought leaving his mind as he found himself swimming through the deep after her. He screamed her name through his mind as he felt her last bits of consciousness tugging at him, scattered memories scorching through his hearts.

 ** _Falling… Falling… Drifting… Drifting… To the edge… Closer… Darkness…_** _She found herself gasping…_ _"…_ _Papa…?_ _"_

 _The words around her faded in and out as the darkness edged closer to her. "… Papa…!"_

 _"Get rid of it!" Gasping…! Cold… Numbness…_

 _"You can't! No! Stop!" a woman's voice echoed throughout a metallic sounding corridor._

 _"Do it!"_

 _"It's a child!" the screeching voice faded to a thrumming silence…_

* * *

 _"Do it."_

 _"No… Papa wouldn't want-!" screeching filled the void once more followed by a whimper. "Please-."_

 _"He's not your 'papa' anymore! He left you! Left you like the worthless piece of shi* you are!"_

 _"No! He wouldn't...!" her lip trembled._

 _"Really? Then where is he!? Where's your little 'mama' and 'papa'?"_

 _"I know he wouldn't leave me! He came for me! He-!" a hurt-felt whimper left her lips as silence overtook again._

* * *

 _"How did you get here?"_

 _"I flew…"_

 _"You flew?"_

 _"Through the ice… He-he saved me but he-…"_

 _"He abandoned you here..."_

 _"... He promised… He promised he would take me to my daddy… But he… He lied to me…!"_

 _"Why would you trust him?"_

 _"How could I not? He was the only one I knew who could help me…"_

 _"Yet he left you here on Earth to fend for yourself? Foolish child… No one in this world cares. You should know this by now."_

 _"... You're just saying that because you're hurting-!" another whimper…_

 _"Who told you!?"_

 _"I'm sorry! Please! Please don't hurt me anymore!"_

The rest of the fragments vanished into nothingness as he called for her. **Cassie! Cassie, please wake up honey! Please!** He held her close trying in vain to give her still body warmth. The Doctor's hand wrapped around the blood pooled at her side. "Is-is she…?" Jimmy asked.

"Doctor?" Jack squeezed the Doctor's shoulder.

"Please, sweetie! Please wake up! Oh, please! Please! Please! Please!" Jack felt for her pulse as the Doctor sobbed. He looked at James before shaking his head.

"Oh my god…"

"Doctor… She… She might still regenerate…?"

The Doctor wailed as he held her close. "No… No! I can't…! I can't go through this again…! God…! Please… Please….! My Cassie… My little girl… I-I finally get her back… And now…!" He sobbed into her hair.

"Doctor, Jack!" Jimmy cocked his gun causing Jack to straighten up.

"Doctor…"

"The famous _Doctor_!" Kirios mocked.

"Why did you shoot her?" Jack asked.

"She was annoying," he shrugged nonchalantly as he aimed his blaster at him.

"Bet your partner doesn't like that," Jack nodded to the pirate captain.

"The stun setting of my gun burnt out long before now, I should've expected this." he muttered "But at least we have one Starchild."

"Jokes on you. He's a timelord."

"Bah! A myth!"

"Suit yourself."

"Leave her. She's of no use to us anymore." The men surrounded them disarming Jack and Jimmy as they tried to protect the Doctor, whose hearts had just shattered into a million pieces…

They dragged the barely coherent Doctor away from his little girl, as he fought to stay by her side. He was awarded one last look at her still form as he was knocked unconscious.


End file.
